Just to be with you
by Sailor Josseme
Summary: Serena is princess of the moon and Darien is prince of Earth. Their nations are warring, but what happens when Serena is captured by Earth soldiers? A love story for the ages and the millenium. A Serena and Darien love story. Rates M for Mature! It's done
1. The Capture

**Ok, this story is a 'what if'. 'What if' Serena and Prince Darien had never met on the moon, 'what if' Queen Beryl and the Negaverse had never ravaged the moon. Well, here's a love story for the ages… and the millennium.**

**Rated M for future chapters.**

**I'm planning to continue this for a while.**

**-Love, Sailor Josseme**

**Just to be with you…**

"I am Queen Serena of the Moon and I will _not_ follow you."

Two men roughly pushed Serena to the ground "Queen or no, you're our prisoner and you will come with us."

Serena was in shock. Her beautiful palace was broken into and many of her servants and noble men were killed. She thought of her aging mother receiving the same harsh treatment she was and it brought tears to her eyes. However, she pushed them away. Queen Serena of the Moon will not allow any mortal scrum to see her tears.

Serena was handcuffed and stripped of her jewels. Her hair was in tatters as she was 'escorted' onto Earth's Transportation. In only a moment she would be on Earth. She'd never been to this barbaric planet before. Queen Serenity had always told Serena that the humans were dirty, mean creatures who only wished the Moon People harm.

Because of this belief, the Silver Millennium is plagued with wars. The Moon and Earth are constantly battling. Princess Serena never cared for war. On some level she felt sorry for the inferior beings on the Earth. However, right now all she could feel is contempt for her captors.

Serena was suddenly outside. She could hardly remember the trip to Earth; Serena imagined that she had passed out. As she walked outside towards the castle she found herself looking upwards. She saw the Moon, her moon. Again tears welled in her pretty blue eyes. She was grateful for the shade of night which allowed her to cry silently without being noticed. Behind her were her warriors, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter. Serena only hopped that Sailor Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto were alright. The five princesses were ushered into the castle. They were met by more soldiers of the Earth. The castle was immense. This is where the King, Queen and Prince of Earth live. Serena had never seen prince Darien before but she imagined him to be as ruthless and cruel as his mother and father. Princess Serena and her warriors were brought to the thrown room. As they entered the room they all had to suppress their gasps. The palace was nothing like Serena's own Moon Palace. The Moon Palace was made entirely of white marble and silver. It had only cold colors but it was always filled with music and joy.

The Earth's palace was different. The floor was a yellow Marble and the walls were painted orange with gold paneling. The ceiling was domed with paintings of richly colored sunsets and cupids. The room was well lit and was covered in paintings of old kings and queens. They were all richly dressed in rubies and emerald and sapphires.

Serena thought of her room back home. It was a light blue with white panels. The floor was white marble and there were no paintings except one of her and her mother on a balcony. All of her jewelry were pearls and diamonds. She compared all of this in her mind and decided she much preferred the simple elegance of her palace over the rich décor of Earth's palace. She thought that this over decorating must mean that they wanted to hide their true roots.

"So, you are the feared Princess of the Moon." The King suddenly declared, " You're the thorn in our side?" His voice was rising, "You're the one with the power to destroy us all?"

"Endymiant! Stop." The queen seemed annoyed at her husband's lack of decorum.

_(A/N I know I'm making the King's name a variation of Darien's name Endymion)_

"Stop? She's the one who has caused our planet so much trouble! Her and her mother have…"

"I better than anyone know what they have done, dear" The Queen cut Endymiant off, "However, she is a prisoner. She does not deserve to be spoken to by a King." The Queen had a look of complete revulsion while looking at the Moon Princess. Serena was puzzled by the conversation. What had the King meant when he said that she had caused him all this pain? She had the power to destroy them all? Serena looked down at the Royal Necklace that dangled between her breasts. Did she feel it pulse? It was a round silver ball that her mother had given her for her 16th birthday 2 years ago. It was the only piece of jewelry the soldiers had no taken from her. They could not see it since the chain was such fine platinum that it appeared invisible and the ball was hidden within her gown.

"Father, Mother, allow me to escort the Princess and her warriors to their dungeons." This was the first time the Prince had spoken. Serena had over-looked him earlier but now she saw that he was a very handsome man. His dark hair and tanned face gave him a very rugged look. Serena snapped out of her musing. 'Why am I having these thoughts?' Serena's mind was racing 'He's an Earth-being. He should be repulsive…' Suddenly her shackles were removed but her handcuffs remained. Prince Darien and 6 soldiers ushered the 5 princesses into the dungeon. They each had their respective cells. The princesses could not communicate because the cells were made of stone with a wooden door. Each had a small bed and a chamber pot. That was about it.

Serena's cell was the last one. She expected Prince Darien to usher her in and then leave as he did the others. However when she entered the cell so did he. Turning to the soldiers he said "Leave us please." Serena looked up and saw that her cell, unlike her friends, had a small window. It was located far above her head, but it showed the moon. Serena almost started to cry again when Prince Darien spoke,

"We need to talk."

"Excuse me? We need to talk? About what? You raging war against my home, taking me captive, pushing me and friends into small suffocating cells? Because I don't think I can forgive you!" Serena turned expecting to see the Prince standing behind her furious. Instead he was sitting on the bed, head in his hands. He looked exhausted.

"Yes. About that. I want peace. And I appologise for the rough treatment my parents are giving you." He looked so miserable that Serena had to sit next to him.

"Do you mean that?" Serena asked confused.

"Yes I really do. I'm not the one who raged war on your home. But that's a long story…"

"I'm not going anywhere your Highness."

"Well then," he said "Let me begin in the beginning"

Well that's Chapter one! Chapter two will come super soon, possibly even today! Please review, it means a lot when people do that! The next Chapter should be very informative!


	2. The Story

_Hey! This is chapter two of hopefully a long story.  
M for Mature in later chapters  
A Serena and Darien love story!_

_-Sailor Josseme_

**Just to be with you**

"Well," Darien began "This is the story of how war broke out between our kingdoms. It was told to me in the last breaths of a Queen Universa. She died only minutes after completing this long tale. I sought her out to tell me the real story. We've both heard our parents' version. I imagine your mother told it in such a way that Earth was the villain. My mother did the same. However, I think you have a right to know the real story. Here it is:

"A long, long time ago when our great-great-grandparents were reining over our Kingdoms a dark creature arrived. It's name was Turmoilite. He came during a time of peace. The Earth and Moon kingdoms respected each other and the prince and princess were engaged to be married. Their names were Endymite and Seriniala. Those are our great grandparents. Turmoilite was our friend at first. He helped us with foreign affairs and taught us how to harvest our planets properly.

"However Turmoilite started to spread lies about our kingdoms. He told the Moon that we were increasing our armies to attack you. Then he told us that the Moon had a special weapon that could destroy our whole civilization. My ancestors asked your ancestors to share the weapon. Your ancestors refused because they believed that Earth was planning an attack. The Earth kingdom threatened to terminate the engagement of the prince and princess if the weapon was not shared. This infuriated the princess, she no longer wanted to marry a man who cared more about a weapon than their marriage. But it was Turmoilite who made the offer of sharing the weapon or no marriage. Both kingdoms thought that the other had betrayed them and both the prince and princess were broken hearted.

'This all sounds confusing but Turmoilite wished for the kingdoms to be at war so one would falter and he could battle the other, taking the Moon's weapon for himself. Turmoilite knew he could not defeat the Moon and the Earth if they ganged up on him, but separately he could win. So now he's in hiding somewhere. Now that we have come near to defeating the Moon, Turmoilite will come out of hiding.

"Now there's nothing we can do to stop the destruction. I've told my parents the real story but now so much damage has been done that we cannot stop the war. I wish to find this Moon weapon and use it to restore peace by destroying Turmoilite. I don't know how I'll do this. I will need your help Princess. Because of this man many of my people have died and our ancestors did not marry the one they loved."

Serena let herself cry. "How…how…how can you tell me that without crying? They were in love… and now our families are warring… I can't even think about it!" Serena was sobbing and sobbing. She cried into Darien's shoulder while he sat stiffly

Darien wasn't quite sure what to do. He still didn't know what the secret Moon Weapon is or where it could be. And now he has a beautiful Moon Princess crying into his shoulder. It was too much for him. He could feel his heart beating faster. What was he getting himself into?

**Ok guys! That's it for chapter two. Sorry it's short, I just wanted to get the history out so I could work on the story. I hope you guys are enjoying this! I'll try to get another chapter out tomorrow. REVIEWS are REALLY appreciated! Even if it's just 'nice story' it's so nice to get a review!**


	3. The Morning

_A Serena Darien Love Story  
__Rate M for Mature in later chapters  
__Correction: As a helpful reviewer pointed out I have  
__Serena down as both a princess and a queen. Sorry, my bad.  
__She is a princess and I'll refer to her as a princess from now on._

**-Sailor Josseme!**

* * *

Just to be with you

Chapter 3

Serena awoke the next morning from a ray of light on her face which entered her room from the small window. She forgot where she was for a second and almost cried out. In a second she remembered the events of the previous night. Serena did not remember what happened to Prince Darien after she started to cry. Her eyes were still puffy. She imagined that she had fallen asleep crying.

"You're awake." Serena turned around suddenly. Beside her on the bed lay Prince Darien, lying on his side.

"What are you doing here? Did you stay all night?" Serena asked bewildered.

"Well, after you fell asleep on me I didn't have the heart to move away. I suppose we sort of fell asleep together." Darien looked a little sheepish as he said all this. Suddenly Serena was feeling a little embarrassed; she had fallen asleep next to a man she met only last night. She stood up and walked across the small room. "I don't know if I should trust you. You took my friends and I captive and destroyed my kingdom."

"You don't understand do you?" Darien asked with a sigh "It was not my choice to invade your kingdom. However it was my command for my soldiers not to kill you, your warriors or your mother. She, by the way, is still on the moon. She's most likely devising a plan to rescue you.

"And as bad as I feel about putting you in jail, it's much better than what my parents were planning. They weren't happy when I offered to escort you to your cells but they didn't want to undermine my authority. They would have tortured then killed you. I couldn't let that happen. Not after learning about the origins of our war. Not after…"

"Not after what?"

"Not after seeing you. I just… couldn't." Serena stood wide eyed for a second. Was Prince Darien blushing?

"So what now?" asked the young princess.

"Now? Well now I want you to get out of this cell. I can't stand it, I slept here for a night and my muscles are all sore. But I can't have you traipsing around the castle either, my parents will see you. I was thinking about this last night before I fell asleep. You may refuse this suggestion, and you have every right to, but I can improve your situation a little. You may work in our palace as a maid. I know, this is lowering your status and you may find that a scandalous suggestion and I am sorry. But you could make contact with your mother more often and we could… never mind. You might be happier. I would make sure you wouldn't do anything too harsh. Please consider it."

Serena was a little shocked. Working as a maid? It would be the perfect way of making contact with her mother… and perhaps even escaping. She would not be noticed because an Earth queen and king never look their servants in the eye. One other thing was bothering Serena... was her heart beating faster? And what was Darien goign to say before he changed his mind? Serena noticed that the first button on the Prince's dress-shirt was undone. Her heart beat a little faster. Quickly Serena averted her eyes.

" What about my warriors? What will happen to them?" the Moon Princess asked

"I thought about them," Darien replied "But I think the queen and king would notice if suddenly there were 5 new maids. As it is we'll have to disguise your beautiful hair. I know your hair reminds me of something… but I don't know what… I know that you feel like you're abandoning your friends but there's no other option. If you get into contact with your mother then you can devise a way of escaping all together. But right now please do not attempt to escape. The queen and king will check regularly to make sure you're still in your cells. They will check at the same time every 2 days; they're creatures of habit, so we don't need to worry about you getting caught outside of the cell. They won't come in. They'll just shout at you and if you don't answer then they'll barge in.

"However if you try to escape then there'll be nothing I can do to make my soldiers leave any survivors on your moon. They will search for you and kill everyone and everything in their paths."

Serena sighed. This would not be easy would it? She longed for the cool merry halls of her palace and her mother. Serena missed her mother more than she could say. Feeling the silver crystal between her breasts reminder her on the Moon Queen.

"I'll do it. But I will find a way of reaching my mother and I will go home with my warriors."

"Good. I want you here no more than you wish to be here. Stay here for a while. Today is not a day when mother and father will check on you. I will go fetch maids clothing and a pair of scissors. Wait here."

"Where could I possibly go?"

Darien just grinned. "I don't know," he said "but I still don't want you to disappear on me."

* * *

**OK that's it for chapter 3. I hope you're getting an idea about where this is going. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are REALLY appreciated!**


	4. The Disguise

_A Serena and Darien Love Story  
__Rated M for Lemon in later chapters  
__Please Review! It means a lot!_

**Just to be with you**  
_Chapter 4_

* * *

_SNIP _One long strand of Serena's hair fell to the ground. It was about 4 feet long. Serena stared at the hair lying on the ground. She couldn't believe Darien planned to cut off this much hair.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Serena asked with tears springing to her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I see no other way of disguising you. You hair is rather… stunning so it really stands out. It must be the first thing people notice about you. This way no one will notice that the new maid is you." Darien took another big snip and Serena's other pig tail joined the first.

"My hair…" Serena whimpered. She fought hard to keep her tears at bay, but one silver tear fell onto her cheek. It left a gleaming trail of moisture down the young princess's face.

Darien smiled gently as he saw this. 'Serena looks quite pretty doesn't she…' The Earth Prince thought.

Darien cut and styled best he could. Serena sat and whimpered every time a strand fell to the floor. Royalty from the Moon are very attached to their hair. All the queens and princesses have the same style. It's known as the Royal Crystals; it has two large balls on top with long strands coming away from them. A moon queen or princess will never cut her hair in her entire life. Serena reached around her back trying to grab onto a strand of her hair but she was amazed when there was nothing there. Serena felt something on her shoulder; she tried to flick it away but she realized that it was her hair! The princess's hair was now in a short cut right below her chin line. Her hair was a complete straight line all around the bottom and she had straight-across bangs.

"My hair… It's so different…"

"Princess, it looks perfect. No one will know that you're Princess Serena. I've seen a couple of maids in the house with similar hair cuts. You'll blend right in." Darien smiled down at the young princess. 'How old is she?' Darien wondered 'She must be about 20… Only 3 years different than me'

Serena didn't notice Darien staring at her. She was too wrapped up with feeling her hair. 'How can it possibly be this short? I must look terrible… Ah well. I'll deal with it. Prince Darien is being so kind to me. Would have I been this gentle and accepting if he was my prisoner?' Serena realized she was being a crybaby. 'Who cares if I have short hair? I'm a prisoner, I should be grateful to be alive. I haven't been like this since I was 14…' Serena turned to Darien "Thank you. This really means a lot to me. Thank you so much for being so… kind. I really don't know what to say. Are those my new clothes?" Serena pointed to a bag near the door.

"Oh yes they are." Darien said snapping out of his trance. He walked over and opened the canvas bag. He pulled out a bright red hooped-skirt, a white shirt, a black lace up over-corset, small point-toed flats and fishnet stockings.

"Uh… my father picked these out… I uh… I guess he likes seeing girls dressed like this…"

Serena stared at the getup. She looked down at the rags she was wearing. Once this had been a beautiful dress. It was once the most beautiful dress she owned. The Earth raiders who invaded the Earth only last night arrived during a ball. Serena's dress was pure white with gold beads under her breast and gold swirls on her chest. It loosened after her chest, which allowed it to whirl around. The back had a large pink bow which blew in the wind. The soldiers had ripped off the bow and her sleeves. Because the bow was ripped off there was a large rip on her back. The front of her dress was ripped in multiple places. Serena only now realized how almost-naked she was. She was almost grateful for the disgusting clothes Darien held up.

It wasn't even that the clothes were ugly, but they looked like something a prostitute would wear, not a princess.

"I'm so sorry about this… if I could I would give you something more… decent to wear… but you have to blend in with the other maids. I'll um give you some privacy… Let me leave to send away the guards."

Serena took off her tattered dress. Now all she was wearing was her underwear and her Silver Crystal necklace. First she squeezed into the skirt. It completely stuck out all around her in a circle. Serena wouldn't have minded so much but the skirt was above the knee so if she bent over her underwear would be showing. Next the princess put on the white shirt. It was normal enough except that it was very low cut. It had short puffed sleeves. She was glad that her necklace was long enough that it hid just under her breasts. Next the black over-corset; Serena really didn't understand this part but she figured that the king must like to control his maids by putting them in outfits they can't breathe in. The shirt covered her back but striped over her front in criss-crosses. Lastly Serena put on the knee-high fishnets and her little black shoes.

She sat on the bed waiting for Darien. In a second he knocked on the door. "Are you… uh… dressed?"

"Yes, come in"

"Actually you can just come out. I asked the guard at the top of the stairs to leave for a second so I could beat the prisoners. He must have been so surprised to see me come from the dungeon instead of the palace but he won't question me. He's one of the slow witted guards. His name is Melvin I believe. He's low ranking. The only reason that he is kept on is that he'll take the shifts no one wants. It's almost 6am now so the next guard will be along in a few minutes."

While Darien was saying all this he was facing away from the cell's door. He hadn't realized that Serena was standing next to him now.

"Oh. Well then we should get going." Darien was surprised when the voice of the young princess came from next to him. He turned suddenly and saw the princess for the first time in her maid's outfit. 'Wow…' was all Darien could think.

"Ahem… right we should… get going… um… the stairs… there they are… uh lets go."

Serena was surprised at Darien's lack of articulation. Usually the prince spoke with such conviction. She imagined it was because she looked so repulsive in her new outfit that he didn't want to be around her. While in fact it was the complete opposite; Darien could not stop staring at Serena's beautiful figure in the revealing outfit. 'Oh no,' he thought, 'I'm becoming as bad as my father…'

Darien led the disguised princess up the dungeon steps. Only once did Serena trip on the big dungeon stairs. She was walked in front of Darien and he caught her before she fell backwards. Serena found herself blushing as she looked upwards into Darien's smoky blue eyes. Quickly the princess picked herself up. The rest of the walk up the stairs was in silence.

"Well, here's the maid's chambers…" Darien said quietly, "I better leave you now. Just say that you're the newest maid. Perhaps you should make up a new name for yourself. If you ever need to reach me this is my room. Make sure no one sees you going in." Darien handed Serena a map of the castle. "The one I circled in my room. Please, don't hesitate to see me. But remember: no one can see you go in. I don't use maids in my room so no one would believe that you're cleaning. Good luck, Princess." Darien bent down and kissed Serena's hand and before she could say anything he was walking briskly down the hallway.

* * *

**Ok! That's chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed!  
****Please review!  
****The next chapter will be out in a couple of days!  
h t t p / w w w . d o l l m a k e r s c r i p t . c o m / s h o w - d o l l - 1 6 1 2 0 6 8 . g i f  
go there to see a doll of Serena in her maid's outfit! The hair is wrong but oh well...**


	5. The Maids

**_A Serena and Darien Love Story  
_**_Hey sorry about the last fic, it had a few mistakes in it. I'd edited it and then I lost the one I edited so I had to just send it in again and I forgot to change a lot of the mistakes. For example, I said that the Earth Raiders invaded Earth in the middle of a ball, but I meant they invaded the Moon. I'm sure you figured it out, but just to clarify.  
__You'll notice that a few new characters are being introduced. They are all characters in the show (ex. Melvin was mentioned in the last chapter).  
_**Rated M for future chapters  
****Please Review, thanks to everyone that has!**

_-Sailor Josseme_

**Just to be with you**

_Chapter 5_

Serena turned the knob of the maid's chamber slowly. She worried about who she may find inside. In the moon palace she was friends with her chamber maid, but no one else. 'Come to think of it,' Serena thought, 'I can't even think of her last name… maybe I didn't know her that well after all…' She made a mental note to spend more time with Bunny if she ever returned to the Moon.

Serena opened the door and stepped inside the small chamber. The walls were a dull green. A half empty bookshelf occupied much of the wall facing Serena while twp couches occupied the others. As she walked into the room the young princess noticed that all the furniture was rich-looking but worn and all the books were dusty. 'This must be where the royals put all the old furniture.' Serena thought in disgust. From the room there was a small hall way which had 3 doors opening off of it. One door, Serena discovered, was a small washroom and the other two were bedrooms. One bedroom was slightly larger but had 3 twin-sized beds while the other had one queen-sized bed.

"Are you new?" a loud voice said from behind Serena.

"Ye-Yes." Serena stammered, then regaining her composure she turned around and faced the girl. She appeared to be about Serena's age only she was a little shorter. Her one distinct feature was her bright red curly hair which was cut just above her shoulders. The red-head seemed pleasant and not very suspicious of Serena's sudden appearance.

"Oh that's great!" exclaimed the red-head "My name is Molly! I only got here a couple months ago. Now you're the new girl! Ha-ha." Molly laughed good-heartedly and Serena found herself smiling along.

"My name is Rini." Serena said. Rini was Serena's nickname that only her mother called her. Of course Serena's real name was in fact Serenity but that's her mother's name so everyone calls her Serena.

"Well nice to meet you Rini! I'm on break for the next 10 minutes so I can tell you a little bit about how things work. Where are you from? I'm from a small town outside of the palace. Really I was lucky to get a job here. I still can't believe I get to be around royalty! Have you ever seen royalty before Rini? They're amazing! They're so sure of themselves. Sometimes I wish I could be like that…" Molly was rambling on without giving Serena time to answer the questions that were being pelted at her. Serena found herself relaxing. Molly might be a little bit immature but she was perky and simple. Those were qualities that Serena really appreciated at times like this. Molly's 10 minute break was quickly used up as the two of them sat on the old couch and talked. Molly did most of the talking but Serena really didn't mind. She could use a break after the past few ordeals.

There were always 12 maids working in the castle. This chamber was just for 4 maids, there were 2 other chambers just like it. The maids from seperate chambers didn't really mix. Serena found out that one maid had just left last night. Her replacement wasn't expected to arrive for another 3 weeks. Molly figured that Serena was the replacement. Serena didn't really know how to explain her early arival so she said "Well I was eager!" with a bright smile. 'Good,' Serena thought, 'This means I have 3 weeks here without anyone getting suspicious.' Molly explained all about how the maids worked in shifts. One maid will work for 3 hours, take a 10 minute break, then re-start. Their days started at 5am and ended at 11 at night.

"There's never two maids on break at once so there's always 3 of us working at one time. The break schedules are up on the board. You're taking over for Emerald so just pretend you're Emerald for this month!"

"Well everything seems very well thought out." Serena said half-heartedly. She couldn't imagine working a 18 hour day. 'Do my maids work this hard?' Serena asked herself.

"Oh and I almost forgot to tell you, each of us have our own tasks. My task is to clean the kitchen and bathrooms, Elizabeth's job is to dust the entire palace, Patricia, the head maid, is in charge of cleaning the rooms. And Emerald was in charge of the laundry. So I suppose that's your job now."

'Laundry… oh no… I have no clue how to do that… well I guess I'll figure it out…' Serena thought to herself 'How hard could it be?'

"Shulks, I better go now Rini, see ya later! Today can be a day off for you since you aren't expected. I won't tell anyone I saw you so you can say you were waiting for someone to direct you. Bye!" Molly left before Serena could say anything. The princess slumped down on the couch again.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Serena thought out loud. "Mother, I need you now more than ever." Serena thought she could feel the silver crystal pulse… but it must have been her imagination… right?

Slowly Serena drifted off into a restless sleep.

_Serena was standing on the moon. She was wearing her favorite gown, the white one with the giant pink bow. The wind was swirling around her, causing her dress to twirl around her. Serena was lifted into the air. In her hands was a glowing ball. it radiated energy. _

_The enemy appeared. It was a huge black force. The glowing ball shot a silver beam into the pit of the blackness. Right when Serena thought she had vanquished it, the black mass lunged forward. Suddenly Prince Darien jumped infront of the blackness. "NO!"_

Serena awoke with a start and was covered in a cold sweat. 'It was a dream... but it was so real...' the princess thought. All the muscles in her body were tight and tense. Serena looked outside, it must have been about 7 in the afternoon. 'I'll go see Darien…' Serena decided in her mind. Slowly she crept out of the maid's camber, making a mental note of what the hallway looked like so she could get back. The princess took out the small map Prince Darien had given her. She followed it without much trouble but she had to pretend she was doing something important when someone walked by. However, she hadn't needed to worry so much because no one paid any attention to her. Maids were close to the lowest ranking people living in the palace so no one paid them any mind.

Serena got to Darien's room after about half an hour of searching. She looked around before entering the room. She quickly entered then shut the door behind her quietly.

**That's where I'm leaving you this time! Sorry not a lot happened but I don't want to put down too much at once. Please review, it makes me feel so nice and squishy inside! Haha, well I should have another chapter out very soon. And I know... I know, I put in a dream squence. But I think it worked :D**


	6. The Message

_A Serena and Darien Love Story  
_Rated M for future chapters.  
Please Review, thanks to everyone that has!

**Just to be with you**

-Sailor Josseme

Serena looked around Darien's room. She was amazed at how clean and orderly everything seemed. The walls were a corn-flower blue with white panels. His dresser was a deep royal blue as was the side-table and bed posts. On side of the room was a large bookshelf filled with well-worn books on science, psychology and history. Next to it was a blue love seat. The room was dark because the sun was setting. Serena went around lighting all the candles on the walls. She sat on the couch waiting for Prince Darien to arrive.

The princess tried to recall the events of her dream. She remembered that Darien was there… and he had been hurt… and there was some sort of enemy. All Serena knew was that she wanted to see Darien and be reassured that he was okay.

Serena's gaze wandered over to the bookshelf. 'All these books… Prince Darien is really very smart, isn't he? I never really read like this back home. What did I do really…?'

When Serena thought of her time back home she thought mainly of chatting with her friends, playing with Luna and training with her mother. Serena's training wasn't very extensive. The training really picks up when a princess turns 18, but since Queen Serenity had been so busy Serena's studies had been neglected. All Serena could really do right now is receive messages in her mind from her mother; it was still hard for her to send them. The furthest Serena had ever gotten in her training was almost a week ago. Her mother was sending her energy and Serena was able to tap into it. She had suddenly felt herself lift into the air. The young princess could feel a ball of energy swell within her chest. She couldn't stand it much longer and shot it out upwards. Luckily the mother and daughter had been outside so nothing got damaged. Serenity explained to her daughter that that ball of energy was what she should be striving to feel. "Eventually Rini, you should be able to focus that sort of energy in seconds and shoot it at an enemy. It will take hard work but you're so close now."

Now Serena wondered if she'd even see her mother again, let alone learn to tap into her energy. 'Serena you bonehead!' the princess said to herself 'Why aren't you trying to get into contact with your mother now?' Serena rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. Her mother must be worried sick about Serena and Prince Darien said that no one had harmed Queen Serenity so she must be okay.

Serena sat down on her knees on the hard-wood floor. She had taken one of the candles from off the wall and was holding it now. She could feel its heat. Serena needed an energy source to tap into if she wanted to try and communicate with her mother. She focused on the flame. Serena's blue eyes were completely consumed with the orange flame. Without blinking the princess went into a trance staring at the candle. She felt a heat building up in her chest. She tired to send the energy into her mind. Back home Serena had done this so many times. She had never tried to communicate with anyone from this far away though. Serena felt more and more energy building up in her chest; she had never felt this much heat before. Suddenly she was absorbing the energy from all the lit candles in the room. The heat became unbearable but Serena knew she had to hold out a little longer if her message was to reach the Moon Queen. When Serena knew she simply could not hold any more energy she stopped herself from absorbing. She slowly concentrated all her energy on three little words to send to her mother, "I am okay."

That short sentence was all Serena could manage to send from such a distance. When she had sent out the message Serena collapsed on the ground. That short message had taken all the energy Serena had. She dragged herself up to the couch and lay down. She didn't sleep, but she rested. Serena hoped that the message reached her mother. She concentrated on centering herself; if she hoped to receive a message from her mother she would have to be centered. Suddenly Serena's head snapped backwards. Her mother's voice boomed in her head,

"_I love you my Rini, I am trying to save you!  
__Please hold on. I know you can't answer me right now but be patient and I will come.  
__But remember this, if you have no other choice, use the Silver Crystal!"_

"What does she mean… the Silver Crystal?" With that the princess fell asleep.

When Serena awoke a blanket had been placed on top of her and the sky outside was starting to lighten. 'Oh no, she said. My guess is that it's close to 5 and that's when I'm meant to start working… I hope no one asks where I spent the night. I guess I won't get to speak with Darien now…' Serena looked over to the bed and saw that Darien was sleeping soundly under the covers. 'This is the second night in a row I slept in the same room as a man I hardly know… well I guess I better start doing this… laundry.' Serena shuddered at the thought. She knew that clothing went into her hamper in her room and came back clean, but she had no idea what happened between that.

Serena headed down to the maid's chambers. Molly was wandering around looking for something. "Oh my gosh Rini, where were you last night?" she asked worriedly "I thought you ran off or something!"

Serena just shook her head "I'm sorry," she replied "I can't really explain right now, but I need your help. I'm sorry but I don't know how to do laundry… could you explain what to do and where to go?"

"You don't know how? You mean your mother never showed you? That's strange. Oh well, first you go to all the bedrooms and collect the dirty clothes, then you go all the way downstairs with all the cloths and separate them into groups by color. Then you put one group into a vat of boiled water. You add soap and mix them around. You have to keep mixing, that's the hard part. Then you take all the clothes and hang them up outside so the wind will dry them. When they're dry you take them down, fold them and put them back into the bedrooms. The trick is to remember whose clothes go where. It'll be easy right now because only the king, queen, prince and the prince's sister are staying here right now. But you don't go into the prince's room. He leaves his outside his room. But sometimes he forgets so you get to knock on his door and see him. That was always Emerald's favorite part of the job. You have to do the four royals' laundry plus the 3 butlers' and 12 maids'."

Serena couldn't believe how much work this sounded like. She had never worked that hard in her entire life! Molly explained quickly where the bedrooms were that she had to collect from and how to get to the laundry room. Then the young maid quickly headed off to the kitchen to start her day's work. Serena thought of her predecessor, Emerald. 'She felt a thrill when she saw Darien? How strange… Well he is handsome… and tall… and very polite and sweet. Well I can see why she liked him. But it was inappropriate. I wonder if they had an affair… maybe that's why she left…' Serena was surprised to find that she was blushing. The thought of Prince Darien having an affair made her feel funny. And when had he become simply 'Darien' in her mind? All of this was on Serena's mind as she headed around collecting the laundry.

_Ok guys! Sorry it took longer to get out than the others, but I was really sick for a little while! I'm still taking this story slow cuz I hate it when I read a Fic and tons of stuff happens at once and you don't have time to get to know the characters!  
__**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**  
Love, __Sailor Josseme!_


	7. The Tears

_A Serena and Darien love story  
__Rated M for mature themes in later chapters  
__Thanks everyone who's been reviewing!  
__It's really nice to hear from you guys! _

**Just to be with you  
**_-Sailor Josseme_

Serena collapsed on the couch in the maid's chambers. After a full day of washing clothes she had no energy left. Her perfect, soft hands were hardened and ugly, her pure white face was red and scratchy and her bright blue eyes had dark circles under them. Serena knew she had to talk to Darien though. She hadn't seen him since she's woken up in his room that morning, and even then he'd been asleep.

It was 11:30pm and Serena felt like collapsing but she knew that it was essential for her to see Darien. She wasn't even sure why she had such a need to see the prince, but Serena knew that she couldn't sleep until she had spoken to him.

When Serena reached Darien's room she was beginning to have second thoughts about going in. The princess was suddenly very aware of how she must look: exhausted, chapped and ugly; her maid's outfit reeked of soap and sweat. Just as Serena was about to turn around and head back to her room, the door of Darien's room opened.

"Oh my!" A beautiful young woman stepped out of Darien's room. She was one of the most stunning women Serena had ever seen. She was about 21, Darien's age, and had long lustrous brown hair which framed her beautiful face perfectly. Not to mention that she wore only a short silk night gown that showed off her striking curves. The goddess spoke again: "My dear, you must be more careful!" Darien stood behind her in a shirt and his underwear. Serena's blue eyes widened and she quickly ran away. Small rivers of tears formed on her cheeks. Serena brushed these away hurriedly.

'Why am I crying? That must have been his fiancé. It's only natural that they had… It's not like we're… or I… ' Serena's thoughts trailed off. She felt betrayed and lonely.

Truth be told; Serena had never spent much time with men before. She had a couple of childhood friends who were male, but they were more like brothers. And next to Darien they seemed small and wimpy. Serena had no brothers and she spoke rarely with the guards around the castle. 'I must not be used to being around men' thought Serena, 'I don't _like_ him or anything. It's just that this is how one feels around men. Like your knees are not functioning and your heart is dropping every time they look at you. It's perfectly normal…' With this another bout of tears erupted.

Serena entered her chamber softly and found her way to her room. It was the one that Molly and Elizabeth, the other maid she had not yet gotten to know, slept in. Serena took the bed on the left. It was small and lumpy but Serena didn't care. She would have to wake up in about 5 hours. Tiredness consumed the young girl. She quickly stripped out of the soiled maid's outfit she'd been wearing for the past two days.

'Hum.. two days…' thought Serena, 'So that means I've only been here for 3 nights… it feels like so much longer.' There was a worn dresser next to Serena's little bed. There were two others in the room, each next to a bed. Serena assumed that this was her dresser. When she opened it she found that Emerald had left her 3 night gowns and a few maid's outfits. There was also a good supply of undergarments.

Serena picked up a small pink night gown. It was plain cotton but it had spaghetti straps, a low cut neckline and it came just above the knee. Back home Serena would sleep in white or pink silk nighties. She was surprised how little of a difference there was between wearing that to bed and this.

Serena lay down and was just dozing off when she felt a strong hand on her mouth. She wanted to scream but her cries were muffled. Serena's mouth was released and she felt muscular arms lifting her out of her bed bridal style. She looked up and saw Prince Darien. Her heart jumped, then she remembered the woman coming out of his room and her eyes started to water again. The prince looked troubled. He was still dressed in only his underwear and an unbuttoned shirt; Serena's body was touching his bare, muscular chest. Again Serena could feel her heart beating faster. He motioned for her not to speak. He silently carried her out of her room, out of the maid's chambers, up the hallway and into his bedroom; the whole way in silence. Darien was about to place Serena on his bed, but changed his mind and lay her on the couch. Darien knelt in front of the princess; his head on her lap.

Still Darien said nothing. Serena wasn't sure why he's brought her into his room. She was very weary of the fact that she was wearing a scant night-dress and nothing else. Darien's room was cool and she felt her nipples harden. Darien finally looked up.

"You cried. I made you cry. How… I'm so sorry. I would have rushed after you but Rita was there and she would have been suspicious if I'd run after a maid… I'm so sorry I made you cry… I promised myself I would never be the reason you shed such beautiful tears. Since you've been here I've seen you shed many tears… but I was never really to blame… I've never felt like this before… like a knife was being torn threw my chest…" He looked up at Serena and took her hand. He placed it on his chest, "Just like a knife…"

**That's where I'm leaving you!  
****Please Review!**


	8. The Lovers

**A Serena and Darien love story.  
Rate M for Mature themes (especially in this chapter hint)  
Please read and review!  
Any suggestions or questions are welcomed and will be replied!**

-Sailor Josseme

* * *

**Just to be with you**

Serena looked down at the man she felt so strongly for. His tired head rested peacefully on her lap as she sat in his room. "Prince Darien," she whispered, "I think I should go." Serena still felt bitter about seeing the barely-dressed woman leaving his room. "I wouldn't want your girlfriend to come in and be surprised." She added stiffly.

"My… girlfriend?" Darien looked puzzled.

"The woman I saw leaving your room earlier. She was your girlfriend right? Or fiancé… or were you just sleeping together?" Serena did little to hide the jealousy in her voice. Darien looked up at the pouting princess sitting above him. He suddenly started to laugh uncontrollably.

"My… my girlfriend? Oh my silly princess. That was Rita, my sister! She came in here to ask if I was alright with her engagement to my best friend Andrew. Trust me, we are not an item!" Darien was laughing again, "Oh you silly girl… is that why you were crying? It never occurred to me that you wouldn't know Rita." Darien was smiling good-naturedly up at Serena who couldn't help but smile as well.

"I was not jealous!" Serena lied pathetically, she smiled slightly from being called _his_ princess, "I was crying because… when she opened the door… I stubbed my toe!"

"You stubbed your toe?" Darien asked smiling

"Yes." Serena pouted adorably. Darien felt his heart beating faster. 'My god… she really is stunning…' He pulled himself up on the couch and took her hands in his. Serena looked down at his large hands holding hers and then lifted her eyes up to meet his. She felt her cheeks flush with expectation.

"Well," Darien started, "I think that if I saw a half naked man walk out of your room, I would be jealous as well."

Serena had never had a boyfriend before. In fact the princess had never been in love or even liked a boy before. Queen Serenity kept her under close guard and never let the young princess associate with many men. Serenity had been left by Serena's father and was therefore very wary of men. But right now, this very second, Serena felt something that she knew was love. When the two pairs of eyes met they both knew. They knew that they loved one another.

Darien moved one hand to behind Serena's neck. He pulled her towards him. In a second Serena's lips met Darien's. Serena's head was swimming. Darien's light kisses made her feel like a ball of energy was going crazy inside of her: bouncing around making her tingle. They started as light tender kisses but eventually they started to kiss with more passion. Darien couldn't beleive that the beautiful Moon-Princess was kissing him back. Untill that night he never imagined that Serena could feel the same about him as he did on her. Serena, in fact, didn't even know that she loved Darien untill she saw Rita come out of his room. She silently thanked his sister for being engaged. Darien lay Serena down on the couch with himself on top of her. Their lips never separated. Neither of the young lovers had ever felt so passionate about another person.

Darien had had a few girlfriends before but none of them compared to how Serena was making him feel right now. She had one hand in his dark ebony hair and one on his back, pulling him closer. It took all of his will-power and gentlemanliness to refrain from tearing at her clothes and having her right there.

However Serena had other plans. She was inexperienced in this area but she knew what she wanted. She wanted to have him. She wanted him to be only hers. Inthe back of her mind Serena had known this since the moment she saw his handsome face in the thrown-room. She suddenly pulled away from the prince's strong hands. She stood up and walked across the room. Darien was crest-fallen, 'Maybe she doesn't feel the same way after all...' he thought in dismay. However his thought were terminated in a second when Serena sat down on his light blue sheets and indicated for him to join her.

Darien took off his loose shirt and stood only in his underwear by the bed. Serena looked up at him, head cocked slightly to one side and smiled. She pulled the pink night dress over her head. Now she was completely naked and vulnerable before the prince. 'Wait… what am I doing?' thought the princess, 'He probably thinks I'm completely out of line!'.

While Serena's mind was freaking herself out, Darien's was overloaded. Before him was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Serena's hair fell lightly on her ivory shoulders and her collar bones. His gaze venturing lower he found himself looking at two perfect breasts. Then lower was Serena's flat toned stomach and then her light pubic hair and silky thighs. He was overwhelmed by the beauty in front of him. He lightly placed one hand on Serena's delicate cheek. He lent down and kissed her softly. Slowly Serena relaxed and lay back on the bed with Darien climbing on top of her. He softly held her in his arms and kissed her face and neck. Serena was slowly removing his underwear, the last remaining garment between the two of them.

Late at night the two of them lay naked next to each other. They stared into each other's eyes. The new lovers said not a word. Darien is playing with the Silver Ball of Serena's secret necklace and Serena is busy running her hand through Darien's hair. 

"I love you." Darien was the one to say it first.

"I love you." Serena replied whole-heartedly.

"Good." The lovers fell asleep.

Serena awoke and bolted upright. 

"_Serena. I'm coming for you right now. I will be with you in a minute.  
__I'm bringing you home my darling daughter!"_

Queen Serenity's voice filled Serena's head. She would be here in a second! Serena excitedly pulled on her discarded night-dress. The princess looked at her sleeping lover. She was about to wake him up to tell him the good news. But she stopped herself. Tears came to her eyes. She would have to leave without telling him. 'How could I leave my love without any warning?' Serena thought while a dark feeling grew in her stomach. But she knew if she woke him up then he would convince her to stay… or want to go with her. She knew that Queen Serenity would not accept him and the two of them would be banished from both the Earth and the Moon if they wished to be together. It would be easier to leave. Then at least he would be left with a beautiful memory.

Serena gathered herself and prepared to be greeted by her mother.

* * *

**Is this the end?  
Please Review**


	9. The Recovery

**I do not own Sailor moon (duh)**

**_Okay readers, I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I was actually contemplating leaving the story where I ended it last chapter _GASP_. So if this chapter seems a little out of place, that's why. That's also why it's taken me so much longer to get out than any of my other chapters. _**

**A Serena and Darien Love Story**

**Please review! Thanks so much to my loyal reviews, I really do appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you think!**

**Just to be with you**

Serena paced the cool halls of her palace. She'd been home for over a week now but every morning she kept thinking she'd wake up in the Earth Palace. She'd only been there for 4 nights… but somehow she felt that she had left something there. 'Ha, if I wanted to be corny… I could say I left my heart on Earth.' Serena thought sarcastically.

Serena hadn't spoken much since her return to the Moon. She spent a lot of time in her flower garden and on her balcony staring at Earth. Queen Serenity hadn't asked her much about her time on Earth. She figured that she must have been tortured and was too traumatized to speak of it. Serena knew better; 'Well I suppose this is a form of torture,' she thought bitterly.

The scouts were worried about her. Their beloved princess was avoiding them and roamed the palace alone for hours. The princesses decided not to return to their planets until their leader was feeling better.

"I just don't like this." Ray said in exasperation while the scouts were holding a secret meeting in her chambers. "What happened to her on Earth? Why is her hair so different? Why was she wearing a little pink nightdress when we teleported back to Earth? There's so much she hasn't told us."

Serenity brought the scouts back by focusing her energy on all the them and having them do the same. This way they teleported back to the Moon. It was an ancient spell that the queen had found. She had been searching for it for 4 days and 4 nights straight. Because the princesses were teleported in no one knew that Serena was in Darien's chambers before leaving.

Serena knew that her friends were worried about her, but she couldn't bring herself to speak of her experience on Earth. They would never accept the fact that she had fallen in love with Darien, Prince of Earth. Serena dreamed of him every night; his smooth chest, his soft hair, his intense eyes. She knew that he must hate her. 'He's probably on Earth right now thinking about how deceitful I am. He'll never know how much I truly loved him.'

Serenity entered her daughter's room. Serena was sitting at her vanity trying to style her hair.

"Hello mother." Serena said flatly.

"My darling Serena!" the queen said exuberantly, undaunted by her daughter's glum mood. "I have an idea to cheer you up. Lets have a ball! You always love having parties. We can invited all the nobles from the planets and whoever else you want."

"Oh mother…" Serena forced a smile. She knew that her mother was trying very hard to make her feel better. "Yes that would be…lovely."

"Oh good! Because I have an ulterior motive," The queen winked at her puzzled daughter, "I plan to invite many young, single men to this ball. Perhaps my daughter shall find herself a husband! I do want grandchildren one day, Rini!" Serena smiled meekly at the use of her secret nickname. 'Marriage? I could never… anyone but… I couldn't do that to…' Serena's thoughts were scattered and incomprehensible. Queen Serenity was looking at her avidly so she felt that she had to reply.

"I would… love to marry one day Mother. I suppose I should start looking for a man to wed." Tears pooled in the young princess's eyes. Serenity looked baffled at her daughters' tears. 'Why does the mention of marriage put her in such a state?' Serenity put on a fake smile and exited the room quietly. When she had left Serena burst into tears.

Serena went to her balcony and stared at Earth. 'Why do I expect him to come for me? He probably thinks that I never loved him. He probably hates me. He probably…' Serena's mind went blank. She just stared out the window.

Serenity went crazy planning the ball. She wanted to show Earth that the Moon had not been defeated. She wanted them to see and hear her fireworks all over their inflated planet. She invited every noble, single, under-30 years old men she could think of. Then of course she invited her regular party-attendees. Next she had to organize the food, drinks, bartenders, waitresses and so much more. 'I have to make this party amazing so my Rini will be happy again.'

* * *

Serena sighed. It was finally the night of the party. It had taken 3 weeks to plan but finally everything was ready. 'Mother really worked very hard. I know she did all this for me, I'll try my best to have a good time.' In the month since she'd left Earth Serena was gradually becoming more and more like herself. Well, at least on the outside. Inside Serena thought about her prince every moment of the day. He was with her every night in her dreams.

Serena spoke aloud to herself:  
"Give me strength for this, my Darien. Tonight I'm expected to be charming and find a man marry. Well… we can never be together right? So I must find a man to marry me or I'll spend the rest of my days mourning a man I can never be with."

"Knock, Knock!" A cheerful voice came from the other side of Serena's door.

"Come in mother!" Serena said, slipping into a night gown.

"Serena, the guests will arrive soon and… oh Rini, you're not even dressed yet! For goodness sakes, go find a beautiful dress for tonight. You never know who you'll meet!" Serenity said with a wink. With that the radiant queen left Serena alone in her room to tend to last-minute preparations.

Serena opened her wardrobe expecting to see the gowns she was so used to. Instead a beautiful gown was looking back at her. It was a pure-white, strapless gown that flared out from the waist. At the waist the white material split and the under gown showed. It was a light red tint. The gown had a little red rose on all the hems and along the waist-line. To top it off there was a large bow in the back of the same color as the under gown. "Oh mother," Serena thought out loud "You got this for me didn't you? That's so sweet. It really is magnificent."

Serena emerged from her room an hour later. Her hair was pulled back into a high bun with lots of little curly hairs coming around her face. She had small rose shaped earrings and a matching necklace. She found those sitting in her jewelry box sitting on top of all the other jewelry.

As Serena walked down the steps of the ballroom all eyes turned to her. Serena blushed at the attention. As she walked down the steps she felt a strong hand take hers from bellow her on the dance floor. She looked down and saw a masked man in a tuxedo holding a red rose…

**Hahaha… well I'm leaving you there! Are people still interested in this story? Should I just finish it off quickly and lamely next chapter? I know where I want this to go but if people aren't really interested I can just sort of cut it off.**

**-Sailor Jossesme**


	10. The Ball

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it's so nice to know that you guys still want me to continue. So I will. big smile_

**I do not own Sailor Moon  
****A Serena and Darien love story  
****Rated M for mature**

**-Sailor Josseme**

**Recap**: _As Serena walked down the steps of the ballroom all eyes turned to her. Serena blushed at the attention. As she walked down the steps she felt a strong hand take hers from bellow her on the dance floor. She looked down and saw a masked man in a tuxedo holding a red rose…_

* * *

Serena looked down at the masked man and gasped.

"Princess, may I have this dance?" The masked man asked as Serena accepted the rose.

"Ye-Yes" Serena whispered. 'Is he… he is right, he must be… otherwise I wouldn't feel this…' Serena's mind was racing. This man who she was dancing with, whose strong hand was on her waist, whose masked face she was peering into, he was the Earth Prince, wasn't he? But how could he be. This was a private event and there were guards posted everywhere. Why would have he even come? Darien was mad at Serena... wasn't he? The two danced for a long time, staring into each others eyes. They moved together as one being. All the guests stood aside to see their beautiful dance. Queen Serenity smiled to herself 'Hum…' she thought, 'Maybe grandchildren aren't so far off after all…'

"Princess," The masked man whispered, "lets go onto the balcony." All Serena could do was nod.

On the balcony Serena and the masked man looked out to the Earth in silence.

"You are… you… right?" Serena asked, half embarrassed.

"Yes I am me. But who do you think I am, little princess?" A sneer crept onto the man's face. Serena looked flustered. 'I love seeing her uncomfortable like this' thought the mystery man.

Serena regained her composure. She stood tall and said "I order you to remove your mask." Serena was tired of playing games. If he was… who she thought he was… then she had to know now.

"Very well my little princess. I didn't know you wished to kill me. For surely when your guards see the Prince of Earth on the balcony with their beloved princess they'll kill me instantly. However leaving me in my bedroom and disappearing with no warning almost killed me anyway."

Serena swooned; the man standing before her was her beloved Prince! Darien was here! The young princess felt the world become woozy. The last thing she remembered was feeling tears form at the corners of her eyes.

* * *

Serena awoke with her head on the prince's lap.

"You really worried me for a second, princess."

Serena sat up groggily. Luckily no one but the prince had seen her faint so there wasn't a huge crowd around her. Serena turned to her love. She wrapped her arms around his neck and burst into tears.

"You… you… you came… you're…. you're here… I… I… love you so much!... I hate myself… I hate myself… for leaving you… I… I… I think… I think about you every day."

At first Darien sat stiffly while the princess cried. He was determined to be cold towards her. He had come to the ball to show her that he didn't care about her anymore. That he had moved on. He came to show her that her leaving him had made no difference in his life. That's why he left the dress and jewelry in her room. To taunt her. He wanted her to remember him. He wanted her to think about him as often as he thought about her; every moment of the day. But now he felt himself softening towards the little body sobbing in his arms. 'Maybe… maybe she had reasons… maybe I should… NO! I won't forgive her. I told her I loved her and she left me after one night together… I love her… and…and… I love her. Damn it.' Darien was confused by his emotions. He decided to throw everything he thought out the window and just let him instincts take over. And Darien's instincts told him to hold the little princess and never let go.

Serena was also facing a difficult internal battle. On one hand she knew that her and Darien could never truly be together. Their parents would get in the way and society would never accept them being together. They would have to go some place away from all their family and friends just to be together. On the other hand Serena was getting chills from feeling Darien's chest move up and down with each breath. Serena slowly stopped crying but she didn't let go of Darien. She felt him move him arms around her. She slowly tilted her head so it rested sideways on his shoulder. "I love you." Serena said simply.

"That's all I needed to hear." Darien picked up the small princess and placed her on her feet. "Lets go back to the ball and find excuses to leave. I'll meet you in your room." Darien was quickly walked away from Serena.

"Alright! I'll see you in fifteen minutes. But wait one second… how do you know where my room is?"

"Someone has to give a princess a proper dress to wear for a ball, your majesty." Darien replied with a wink.

Serena was taken aback but she had no time to reply before her love disappeared into the crowded ball room. Serena meandered into the ball room after she caught her breath. She spotted her mother walking quickly over to her. 'Uh oh…' thought Serena, 'I hope this doesn't take long…'

"Darling I've been looking for you! I saw you dancing earlier with a lovely man. But who on moon is he? I can't remember inviting him. Is he a guest of a guest? Is he married? He really is quite handsome. Although he is wearing a mask… I suppose that's normal since this is a masked party… but most of the guests have taken theirs off now…" Queen Serenity was babbling on about nothing in particular but Serena found it hard to leave. Since she had been kidnapped her mother had been very careful with her.

"Mother I am so sorry, but I think that Ray wanted me to help her prepare before and I forgot. I really must go apologize! Goodbye!" Serena hastily moved through the crowd. She managed to blend in enough that no one noticed her running up the stairs. 'Phewf…' Serena thought to herself, 'I'm finally out!'.

Serena walked down the long hall hallways to her bedroom. The door was open slightly. 'He must already be in there.' Serena thought. She slowly opened the door and said playfully "Well, my Earth Prince, are you ready to become reunited?"

However as Serena opened the door wider she did not see Prince Darien. However she did see someone else.

**DUNDUNDUN! Well that's all from me on this chapter.  
****Please review. It makes life happy.**

**-Sailor Josseme**


	11. The Conflict

**A Serena and Darien love story!  
****Please review!  
****Rated M for Mature**

-**Sailor Josseme**

**Just to be with you  
**_Chapter 11_

**Last time:  
**_Serena walked down the long hall hallways to her bedroom. The door was open slightly. 'He must already be in there.' Serena thought. She slowly opened the door and said playfully "Well, my Earth Prince, are you ready to become reunited?"_

_However as Serena opened the door wider she did not see Prince Darien. However she did see someone else._

"Serena." Seiya stood in her room staring at the princess in the doorway. Serena was frozen in fear. Seiya was in love with Serena. They met a year ago at a ball and Seiya had been trying to get Serena to go on a date for months. He was waiting in her room so he could ambush her. He thought that if he asked her in person she would have to give him a chance.

"Seiya! I… I was. I was talking to…" Just then Prince Darien appeared around the corner and grabbed Serena by the waist before he realized there was someone in her room.

"Hum…" The prince as he nuzzled her neck. "I forgot how good you smell."

"Darien!" Serena squealed, "Now's not a good time." Darien looked up and saw a strange man standing in Serena's room holding a bouquet of lilies. He quickly let go of Serena and stepped away.

"Seiya… I… please Seiya! Don't tell anyone. If you do…" Serena started to tear up. She was having so many different emotions at once. She loved Darien so much but she knew that she could never tell anyone and now someone who loved her knew about their affair and she was terrified of everyone finding out but at the same time she wanted them to find out so she wouldn't have to hide her love.

Darien was frozen in place. 'Who is this guy? An old boyfriend? A current boyfriend? Will he be angry? Will he tell everyone. Are they together? Is she cheating on me? Or him?' Darien's mind was racing.

"Serena… How could you? How could you be so… filthy? Being with this Earthling? I thought you were a real princess. Well if you're willing to whore around with any pig then you're not good enough to become queen of my star."

Serena started to cry harder as Seiya pushed threw her and stormed down the hall-way. Darien stayed with Serena for a moment then Seiya's words registered in his mind. 'Whoring around? That bastard!' Darien left Serena crying on her bed and stormed off after Seiya.

After looking for a couple minutes Darien found him walking down a hallway. He jogged up to him, grabbed his collar and punched him in the eye. "That's for calling my Serena a whore, bastard!" Seiya fell to the floor and crumpled up. Darien walked off as a couple of women strolled into the hallway to see Seiya on the floor, slowly developing a black eye.

Serena was crying her eyes out as Darien silently entered the room and closed the door. He walked over to her and stroked her back and hair. She sat up and looked him in the eyes. Any doubt Darien had about her loyalty to him melted as he looked into her ocean-blue eyes. Serena stared back at the man she loved. 'He doesn't deserve this… he deserves to be with someone who can always be there with him. Not someone he has to hide from the world.'

"Darien," Serena started in a serious tone, "This won't work… will it?"

"My Serena… I have had a lot of time to think about this. I've figured out what we need to do. We need to find the Moon Weapon and use it to kill Termoilite. He's in hiding, but we can find it and use it. It's the only way. But for now, we can keep this a secret." He took her hand, "We can be together until then. You can tell everyone here and come back to Earth with me or I can stay here with you and tell my parents I'm on a mission… it's up to you. I just want to be with you Serena. You're the one."

Serena sighed with relief. She wouldn't have to leave the love of her life. She could relax. She could… suddenly Darien was kissing her softly. 'Oh…' thought Serena, 'I forgot how nice this is… I'll worry about Seiya later.'

Darien slowly kissed Serena and softly licked her lower lip. Serena moaned in approval. He slowly kissed down her neck, leaving little marks down to her chest. When he reached her dress he slowly pulled it down revealing her little white breasts and her pink nipples. He saw the little ball of silver that Serena always wore and kissed that too. Slowly it started to glow with a dim light. Darien saw it but thought nothing of it. He continued kissing and undressing the little princess. Serena was giggling when he reached her stomach. With a final pull her dress was off. Darien threw it on the floor next to her bed. Serena lay naked in front of him. 'It's been so long' thought Darien longingly as he started to undress.

* * *

The next morning a small tapping on Serena's door woke her up. She realized someone was at the door. She grabbed the light blue silk dressing down on her door and opened it a crack. "Yes?" she said, slightly annoyed. 

"Serena, it's me." It was Queen Serenity behind the princess's door. "I know about him. Meet me in the library in an hour."

Serena was terrified of what her mother had to say to her. 'She knows about Darien? How? How could she know? Does everyone know?' Millions of questions filtered through Serena's mind as she showered and dressed in a light pink sun-dress.

Deciding not to repeat her last time with Darien, she woke him before leaving.

"Hello my love. I have to go see my mother. She knows about us. I don't know what will happen to you, but if guards come to get you and you have to leave I'll understand. If you need a quick escape there's a secret staircase under a false floor-board in the closet. Please try not to leave. I don't want to lose you again. I love you." Serena said all this while Darien was just waking up. It took a minute for him to register all that she had said. Before he could reply Serena kissed him lightly and ran off to see her mother.

Serena reached the door to the library. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

**And that's all for this chapter! Reviews are really appreciated! Thanks to my loyal reviews, I never get tired of reading your comments.**


	12. The Past

**A Serena and Darien Love Story  
****Rated M for Mature  
****Please Review**

_A/N hey guys I completely know that the last chapter had like nothing happen but it was needed. And stuff will get rolling more after this explanation chapter.  
But thanks so much to all my faithful reviews! love you guys!  
Oh and Hatori and Toyotomi are OC. _

**Just to be with you**

_-Sailor Josseme_

**Last time:** _Serena reached the door to the library. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door._

"Come in." The queen's voice sounded cool and even. Serena quickly entered the room closing the door quietly behind her. Her mother sat on the far side of the library in a light blue tall-backed chair in front of the fire. She signaled for Serena to sit in the identical chair next to her.

"Serena," Serenity started talking with a sigh, "We really need to talk. About you… about me, and about that man in your bedroom." Serena froze in place. So her mother did know all about Darien. She braced herself for yelling… screaming… tears… anything. However she was surprised when her mother turned to her and smiled.

"Believe it or not Serena, I know exactly how you feel. You see… my first love was not your father. It was an Earthling. His name was Hatori and he was beautiful. He had long red hair and white porcelain skin. We fell in love when I was 17 and he was 23. I had gone to Earth secretly to steal some flowers. I was a young, rebellious teenager and I wanted to show my mother I had a mind of my own. Well anyway, I came to this farm and there he was. He was such a sight. He saw me and gestured for me to go over to him. I did and he asked why I was trespassing on his father's farm. I told him the truth. His deep brown eyes told me I could trust him. When I told him I was from the moon he just smiled. He said 'I know. I knew when I saw you.' He asked me to go in for a drink. I accepted and we spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and enjoying each other's company. I had never had a male friend before and I was puzzled at the new feelings erupting within me. Eventually I had to leave. When I did he made me promise to return as soon as I could. I left without the flowers I had gone for.

"Well," Serenity continued, "lets just say that after that day I was going to Earth as often as I possibly could. A couple of times I brought Hatori back to the moon so he could see my palace, but most of the time we would sit in his small house sipping on green tea and eating the fruit of his harvest. We continued like this for a little over a year. On the anniversary of our meeting he blind-folded me and took me to a 'special place'. It was a field of tiger lilies. We did have any on our Moon at the time and it was my first time seeing them. Then Hatori bent down on one knee and my heart started to race. He asked me to be with him forever and I agreed.

"Well when I returned home that night it turned out that fate had other ideas for me. My mother, the former Queen Serenity, found me a husband that day, you're father. He was sweet and intelligent and honest, but I loved Hatori. I pleaded with my mother to change her mind. I told her all about my lover, now fiancé, but she refused to yield. Within the month I was married to your father, Toyotomi. Don't get me wrong, Rini, I grew to love your father over time, but right away I hated him. On our wedding night I wouldn't even sleep with him. Eventually though, his kindness and sensitivity grew on me and we established a good wholesome relationship. Also, he gave me you; the most beautiful baby in the universe. But you see, I realize now that I never could have married young Hatori. My responsibilities are on the moon. How could have I married an earthling, and a farmer at that! And Hatori would never have liked living so far from his farm in a cold palace. I never went back to him. As far as he knows we're still engaged. But I have a reminder of him. I took home the seeds of the tiger-lilies so now they grow in the wild of our home.

"When your father dies 3 years ago I considered going down to Earth to search for him, but now I realize that although I truly loved Hatori, it was not a practical love. It's better that he's left with a beautiful memory." Serenity wiped a single tear from her cheek. Serena sat in silence. 'My mother… loved another man… but she left him… does that mean… No! I love Darien!'

"Mother," Serena began, "I am glad that you stayed with Daddy, but it's different for me. Me and Darien… we want to end this war. Then we can all be happy! Think mother, think about how wonderful everything would be if it was the same as it was years and years ago! I love Darien, and he loves me. Please mother, let us try to fix everything! Help us! Please!" By the end of her speech Serena was almost screeching. She was so desperate for her mother to approve of her love.

Serenity cleared her throat, "Serena, I want to help… but he's an Earth Prince. Think of all your people who have died because of his military! Don't you love your people any more?"

"Of course I do mother! But you have to meet him, please. He's a good person. He's a very good person. Give him a chance. I love him, Mother. I really love him. Just spend one day with him and I'm sure you'll love him too."

Serenity couldn't refuse such a simple request. She rubbed her temples and turned to her daughter, "One afternoon. This afternoon. Meet me in the garden, by the fountain, at 2:30." Serena squealed, hugged her mother and ran out the door.

Serenity sank back into her chair, 'What am I getting myself into?' she thought wearily, 'And I still haven't told her about all the power she holds. I was planning to do that today… well maybe I'll have to tonight. If she plans to end the war between our nations she'll have to know about her abilities…and of course the Moon Weapon.'

_Okay! That's it for now. I know this one took a little longer to get out but I've been tired lately. I didn't exactly leave you on a cliff-hanger… just a little. How do you think their afternoon will be? Groovy? Not so much? Ha ha, well please review, it's always loved! I really want to hear from all of you!_

-Sailor Josseme


	13. The Meeting

**A Serena and Darien Love Story  
****Please Review!  
****Love, **

-Sailor Josseme

**Last time**:

_Serenity sank back into her chair, 'What am I getting myself into?' she thought wearily, 'And I still haven't told her about all the power she holds. I was planning to do that today… well maybe I'll have to tonight. If she plans to end the war between our nations she'll have to know about her abilities…and of course the Moon Weapon.'_

Serena ran back to her bedroom where Darien was sitting on her bed, deep in thought. Darien looked up as he sensed her presence in the doorway.

"Hello." Darien said with a faint smile on his face.

"What's wrong? Darien… are you okay?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine. It's just this feeling. It'll go away. How was your mother? Do we have to leave?" Darien still looked bothered but Serena didn't want to press the matter.

"Actually my mother told me this story. I don't really think it was what I wanted to hear…but it's alright. I just don't think I can look at her the same way anymore. But everything's fine. She wants to meet you. We're meeting her in the garden at 2:30. So we still have a couple of hours before we have to go. What could we possibly do in two hours…" Serena smiled mischievously at Darien. But Darien didn't seem to catch on.

"Well actually I'm a little hungry, do you think you could send lunch up?"

'Darien still looks bothered…' Serena thought 'I wonder what's going on. Maybe he's worried about his home back on Earth.'

"Sure," Serena said with a smile, "I'll go get a couple of sandwiches. You stay here."

* * *

At 2:25 Serena and Darien sat on the ledge of the fountain in the garden. The fountain was of a naked woman standing on one toe and reaching upwards. Little spouts of water came out in hundreds of places all over her body. It was called "Queen Galaxia's death". Serena looked at all the Tiger Lilies and she felt a wave of understand as to why there were so many of them. Serena had on a light blue sun dress with small straps and Darien found a pair of brown pants and a light pink dress shirt to wear. The couple weren't speaking. They were just enjoying each other's company and the warm sun on their skin. Darien hadn't spoken much at all since that morning. 'Something must have happened when I was gone… but what on earth was it?' Serena thought, frustrated. 

"Have you been waiting long?" Queen Serenity's voice came from behind the fountain.

"Mother!" Serena said with a smile. The queen was wearing a long pink gown that hugged her body all the way down to her feet. She moved with ease and grace towards the couple. 'If only I could be like that…' Serena thought enviously. "You will be one day" Came her mother's voice in her head. Serena was shocked but then realized that her mother had just tapped into her thought. 'Wow,' thought Serena, 'I must be completely centered if Mother's able to read my thoughts. Usually she can't.'

"Oh mother," Serena said as she realized Darien was looking at her anxiously, "this is Prince Darien. Darien, this is my mother, Queen Serenity."

"Your majesty," Darien said as he lightly kissed her hand. Darien seemed nervous which made Serena feel a wave of love for him.

"Oh," Queen Serenity said laughing, "There's no need for all that." The queen was obviously please that Darien had kissed her hand. 'Oh thank god, she likes him so far' thought Serena frantically.

The Queen's laughter faded quickly. She face became neutral and judging. "So," the queen began, "what exactly are you doing on my moon?" Serena was shocked at how quickly her mother changed from loving to harsh.

"Mother!" Serena began,

"No, it's alright Serena." Darien said nervously. He turned to Queen Serenity and continued, "I'm here because I'm in love with your daughter. I left my castle on Earth to come here for the ball you hosted so I could ruin it. Then I saw your daughter again, after she left me so abruptly, and I knew that I had to be with her. So I'm willing to leave home forever and live here with your daughter or I will bring her back to Earth with me where we will disguise her identity again and I will take her as my bride. Either way," Darien turned and took Serena's hand "we will be together. I cannot imagine life without Serena."

Serenity felt tears well in her eyes. 'Hatori never fought for me like Darien is for my Rini…'

"No mother." Serenity heard Serena's voice in her head, "That's totally different. He couldn't fight for you. It's you who didn't fight for him. But I will fight for my Darien, I promise you that."

Serenity turned at looked at Serena. They held their gazes for a long time. Darien looked anxiously from one to the other. Finally Serenity broke their gaze and smiled at Darien. "Well then," She said, "Lets go on our walk. So tell me about yourself Darien."

Serena almost melted with relief. 'She's accepted him…' she thought happily.

"Only for now." Came Serenity's voice in her head.

* * *

"Well that went well, right?" Darien said to Serena as they returned to her room. Serena smiled, "Yes. It went very well." Serenity had warmed up to Darien immediately. They shared many beliefs and enjoyed the same sort of things. Serena hadn't even known half the things that Darien told Serenity. For example, Serena never knew that Darien had his own rose garden on Earth. 'I don't really know anything at all about him, do I? All of our time together… well there wasn't a lot of time when we just talked. We only spent about a week together on Earth… How do I know these feelings are real?' Serena wondered. Darien looked over at her and smiled. Serena felt a million butterflies take flight in her stomach 'Oh yeah,' She thought 'That's how.' After their walk the three of them enjoyed a delicious dinner in the rose-garden and continued to talk well after dark. 

"Now, my prince, I'm exhausted. Lets snuggle up and go to sleep." Serena said playfully.

"Alright, Princess. Let me just go find some clothes. Your mother promised me your father's clothes. That's alright… right?" Serena forced a smile at the mention of her father. He had died a few years earlier while fighting Earth Soldiers. That was when the war really started to pick up steam.

"Go right ahead! I'll get ready for bed."

A few minutes later Darien returned carrying a pile of clothes and found Serena crying on her bed. "Serena!" he cried as he saw her. He pulled her into his arms where she sobbed uncontrollably for a few minutes. After a while she calmed down.

"Serena, tell me what's wrong." Darien's voice was calm and soothing. Serena started to poor out her grievances.

"It's just that my father and I were so close. He was so wonderful and I loved him so much. We would plant flowers together and go for long walks and he taught me so much about animals and plants and people. He was so wonderful. But mother didn't even want to marry him! She didn't love him! But how can I hate the only family I have left. Especially when she loves one of your people and it's one of your people who killed my father!" Serena was speaking quickly and without really thinking about what she was saying.

Darien went stiff under her hold. 'Don't tell her you idiot. Just don't tell her. Everything's fine. Don't tell her.' Darien forced himself to speak. "Serena I don't know what you mean about your mother, do you want to tell me the whole story?" Serena took a deep breath and told Darien the story her mother told her that morning. When she finished Darien exhaled loudly and said "Eerie… that so much like, well us. But I have to tell you something Serena." Darien spouted out the last part before thinking. 'Oh god why did I say that…' Serena looked up at him inquisitively. "But this will make you upset so-"  
"Then don't tell me." Serena interrupted. "All I want is for you to hold me."

So he did.

**That's all I have for you guys this time! The more reviews I get the faster I'll get the next one out and then you can hear what Darien's BIG secret is!**


	14. The Surprise

**A Serena and Darien Love Story  
Please Review!  
Rated M for Mature **

**Last time: **_When she finished Darien exhaled loudly and said "Eerie… that so much like, well us. But I have to tell you something Serena." Darien spouted out the last part before thinking. 'Oh god why did I say that…' Serena looked up at him inquisitively. "But this will make you upset so-"  
"Then don't tell me." Serena interrupted. "All I want is for you to hold me."_

_So he did._

**Just to be with you**

Serena woke up curled in Darien's arms. She still felt sad about her father but after talking with Darien last night she felt comforted. But something was bothering the young princess. Had Darien mentioned something about news? Or a story? Something she wouldn't like? Serena shook off her feelings of uneasiness, whatever it was she was sure that everything would be fine. Together they would find Termoilite and everything will be perfect.

Serena got up and stretched. She re-covered Darien with her covers. 'He's so sweet-looking when he sleeps, isn't he?' Serena thought sleepily. She went into her bathroom and had a nice hot shower. She came out in her towel and crossed the room to her walk-in closet. She picked out a white sun-dress with little red roses embroidered on the short sleeves and bodice. When she went back into her room Darien was just waking up. Serena playfully jumped on the bed and fell onto Darien.

"OUF! Serena! You nearly scared me half to death!"

"You know you like it." the Young princess replied playfully. Darien looked up into her big blue eyes. 'She's happy again… but I need to tell her… I have to do that now… But I really don't want to.'

Serena looked into her lover's eyes puzzled. 'He seems sad… what can I do to make him feel better… he was like this yesterday as well…' Just as Serena was about to ask Darien why he seemed so down there was a knock on the door.

"Rini darling, come to the training room. We need to pick up on our lessons." Queen Serenity's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Sure Mother," Serena said with a sigh "Give me ten minutes."

"Looks like I'll have to wander around on my own for a while then." Darien stated with a forced smile.

"Sorry about that. Meet me here at 12:30 for lunch?"

"Sure I'll see you then. If I don't get lost." Darien quickly kissed her forehead then rolled her off of him. "Right now I'm going to go take a shower."

"Alright. Here at 12:30 then." Serena left her room and wandered down to the training room. It was a large room with a high ceiling. There wasn't much in it except a few weight machines. Mainly it was plain ground, like a battlefield. Serena quickly changed into her spandex shorts and sports bra that she wore for training. Suddenly all the lights went out.

"Good Serena, you're on time." Ray's voice came from the doorway but Serena couldn't see her.

"Oh hi Ray! I didn't know you'd train with me today. Is anyone else there? What happened to the lights?"

"We're all here." Amara's voice came from the other side of the room.

"What's going on guys? Why are you all hiding? Is everyone here? Ami, Leta, Mina, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru?"

"Yes all of us." Ami's voice came from another side of the room.

"What's going on guys… this is getting creepy."

"Well it turns out that you have a certain lover that we don't approve of." Ray's voice was laced with anger. "The prince of Earth? How could you? You're betraying every single one of us and your father. Don't you see you idiot? He's using you to get to your mother! He's going to kill every one of us now."

"That's not true!" Serena's voice was desperate "He loves me! I love him! Even my mother likes him. He's not a bad guy, you guys just don't understand."

"Maybe we don't," Leta said from across the room, "but we do understand that he walked right into our territory and therefore deserves to die. He's bad news Serena."

Suddenly all of the lights came back on and of the scouts were all present in a circle around the princess in their full scout gear. Serena was frozen in fear. 'These are my best friends… what are they going to do?'

"We can't have a leader who falls in love with the enemy. You can't continue like this." Mina's voice was harsh and cruel.

"So," Amara continued, "we brought him here so you could watch him be defeated. Suddenly ropes flew from all sides and Serena was roped down to the ground. She could not move a muscle. All of a sudden Darien burst through the doors of the training room.

"Serena!" he cried when he saw her roped to the floor. "I came when I heard you were in trouble! What's going on?"

Before Serena could warn him to run away the door slammed shut.

"Prince Darien. We tricked you into coming here so we could exterminate you." Ray said with growing hostility in her voice.

"I see," Darien said calmly after a quick worried glance at Serina, "well if you plan on fighting me I might as well change." With a rush of rose petals Darien transformed into a handsome masked man in a tuxedo and cape.

'What's this? I've never seen this side of Darien, how could have he kept this a secret from me?' Serena thought frantically.

"Well girls, are we going to f-" before Darien could say 'fight' a red arrow of fire shot past his ear.

"Come on girls, all at once." Amara's voice shouted clearly.

Serena watched in horror as her best friends attacked Darien over and over at the same time. If it had been a one-on-one fight Darien would have been able to win easily. However the girls were all combining attacks and the Earth Prince couldn't hold his own. Soon he was kneeling on the ground, panting and bleeding from multiple injuries.

"Now, to finish him off…" Ray shot another flaming arrow directed at Darien's heart.

"NO!" Serena screamed. Suddenly a bright light erupted from her chest and the room was filled with the blinding white light. The arrow disintegrated before it could hit Darien's chest. Serena's bindings fell away as she floated upwards. In front of her the Silver Crystal shone with an incredible intensity. Serena floated upwards with her eyes closed and her head back. A blue skirt suddenly appeared a wrapped it's self around her small waist. A white bodice appeared followed by knee-high red boots, red gloves and two large red bows: one on the back of her skirt on one on her chest. The Silver Crystal floated in front of her like a star. Serena cupped it in her hands and pulled it gently towards her chest. It formed a crystal heart and attached it's self to the middle of her bow.

All the sailor scouts stared at her in awe. Darien looked up at his love with amazement. 'All this time… she had it. She had the Moon Weapon. I've kissed and fondled that jewel, and I didn't know…'

Serena gently floated downwards and looked around in surprise.

Queen Serenity appeared from the doorway. "Well Sailor Moon, it's about time you joined us."

**AND THAT'S IT! You like? Oh I think it's coming to an end soon guys! PLEASE review! I'll love you forever! The next one should be out in less than a week.**

**-Sailor Josseme**


	15. The Confessions

**A Serena and Darien love story  
Rated M for Mature  
Please Review!**

**Just to be with you**

**Last time**: _All the sailor scouts stared at her in awe. Darien looked up at his love with amazement. 'All this time… she had it. She had the Moon Weapon. I've kissed and fondled that jewel, and I didn't know…'_

_Serena gently floated downwards and looked around in surprise._

_Queen Serenity appeared from the doorway. "Well Sailor Moon, it's about time you joined us."_

"Mother!" Serena looked around terrified. "What happened? Why am I wearing this? And what did you call me?"

"Sorry Serena, we were just pretending." Ray quickly explained "We didn't actually want to kill Prince Darien; we were just trying to get Sailor Moon out of you. Your mother told us all about him and about your potential. So we made a plan. I hope you're not mad."

Serena just stood looking at everyone in shock. "Darien, did you know too?" Serena looked at him hurt.

"Well, yes I did. But I didn't expect them to hurt me this much." He looked around annoyed at the girls around him.

"Trust me Earth Mutt, we were holding back." Amara shot back.

"So what does this mean, for me?" Serena asked nervously. She had no idea she had this ability. Her mother had never told her about any kind of transformation ability. The moon queen wanted Serena to lead a normal life for as long as possible. She looked down at her chest and saw the transformed Silver Crystal on her chest. It was still a silver crystal only it was in the shape of a heart and had a gold band around it. It was fastened to the center of her bow with a pin.

"This means, darling," Serenity explained, "that it's up to you, and your 9 friends here, to defend the solar system. Firstly we have to end this war between the Earth and the moon. That means you have to go to Termoilite. I know where he is." All the scouts and Darien looked over surprised at the queen at that last statement. "You see Darien; you're not the only one who went in search of Sailor Galaxia to learn the true story. When I was 16 my mother passed down the silver crystal to me as I did to Serena. I soon learned how to become Sailor Moon and I traveled in search of the wisest Sailor in the Universe. When I found her she told me the true story. After that I went in search of Termoilite.

"I found him after 2 years of searching on a lonely moon called Burakku Mūn. I was all alone and he defeated me easily. However, he let me live. He told me I should go back home and spread the news of his whereabouts. I didn't understand him at the time but now I think he was looking forward to being caught, being found. Well, now you 10 are strong enough to defeat him. When you do I'm sure the dark aura of doubt and hate he cast over Earth will disapear. Will you do this girls? Will you end a battle that started a century ago?" The scouts all peered at each other with grave looks on their faces.

"I will." Ami spoke up first  
"And I." Ray said after a second  
"And I."  
"And I."  
"And I."  
"And I."  
"And I."  
"And I." One by one each of the scouts agreed. Only Serena and Darien were left. Everyone looked at them expectantly.

"I will." Darien said, his eyes never leaving Serena's.  
"Yes. I'll do this." Was Serena's answer. Then she slowly turned and left the room.

An hour later the scouts were all in their rooms preparing for their trip to Burakku Mūn. Darien was sitting in Serena's room but Serena was somewhere else. She was in her flower garden alone. Something was still bothering her. She slowy got up and walked to her mother's room.

"Mother? May I come in?" Serena called from outside her room.

"Yes of course dear."

Serena walked into her mother's room and sat down on the bed next to the queen. "Mother," Serena looked over at her mother "If you knew all along… about the whole story… why didn't you ever tell me? Why did you tell me Earthlings were evil?"

Queen Serenity shifted awkwardly. 'Well I suppose I was going to have to tell her eventually.' She thought wearily

"Well… you remember Hotari? I wasn't completely honest with you about him. When you were born I had some awful thoughts. You see… now that the moon had an heir, I thought that I wasn't needed anymore. You were so close to your father. He would make you laugh and you both seemed so happy. So I left. I snuck away in the night. It had been a year since I left Hatori, but I was sure that he would be waiting for me. So I went straight to his farm. He was there, sitting on the veranda. He looked exactly the same. When he saw me he stood up slowly and I ran over to him and kissed him. He didn't hold me like he used to. I let go of him and he gave me the saddest look I'd ever seen. Suddenly a young woman came out of the farm house. She was at least 5 months pregnant. It was his wife. Her name was Keiko and they met about 6 mothes after I'd left. He figured I was never going to come back and he married her. When I found out I was furious. I stormed out of this home and sent myself back to the moon. Toyotomi hadn't even noticed I was gone. I felt completely useless and pathetic. But then you got sick. And I took care of you all night. We weren't sure you would live. But I kept you alive. After that I knew that I could never leave you again. And I never have. But that's why I hated earthlings for so long. Then after a while my hatred became more of a habit than a feeling. But by then I'd already told you that I hated them. I know, it was childish of me. But I was hurt and deceived. I hope you can understand." Serenity looked down at her lap, ashamed.

"You tried to leave me?" Serena looked at her mother with half closed eyes. She was in shock. Since her father died she had become a lot closer with her mother. She would tell her anything. 'But she didn't love me. Mothers are meant to love their daughters!' Serena thought angrily.

"Serena, I know you're mad but imagine if it had been Darien. And he had given up on you and married someone else. Would have you forgiven him? And imagine if you had a baby by a man you didn't love. Would have you loved that little girl? I thought I was doing what was best for you. You loved your father and I thought that you could be a real family together. I was in the way! I never knew how to hold you or how you felt. I thought I was a bad mother. It wasn't until you got sick that I understood how much we needed each other. But I would never leave you now. I love you more than anyone in the world." Serenity's voice was piercing and straied.

Serena looked up at her mother and smiled. "I know." She walked slowly out of the room. Serena felt betrayed but at the same time she understood how her mother must have felt. As she aproached her room she sensed Darien pacing inside. 'He's in a mood again… there must be something on his mind.' Serena thought sleepily. She walked into her room and was immediately embraced by Darien. She held onto her and she slowly moved her arms around him.

"Are you alrights? Are your wounds healed?" Serena asked confused.

"Oh yes… Of course," Darien said, he loosened his grip but he kept his arms on her. "Amy gave me healing lotion. But I need to talk to you. I've been meaning to tell you this for days but things kept coming up. But now I need to tell you."

"Of course Darien, you can tell me anything." Serena replied as she pulled him over to the bed. They sat on it looking at each other.

"Serena. This is very important. But I want you to know why I didn't tell you before hand. This is the biggest secret I've ever known. Only 3 people know, myself, my mother and my father. Everyone else believes something different. Okay. Your father is not dead." Darien looked as Serena registered this news in her head.

"My…. Father?"

**AHAHAHA! And that's where I'm leaving you! Sorry if there's spelling errors, my spell-check broke! PLEASE review! Thanks to all my faithful reviews! **

**Love you guys!**


	16. The Moon

_Sorry it's taken SO long to get up. FF has been having some problems and i wasn't able to use default chapters like other people, but now it's all good!_

_Well, I guess I have to explain about Serena's Father in this chapter.  
Ha ha, I've been hinting at stuff for so long, but no one ever guessed! _

_Oh and when I refer to 'the scouts' I'm including Darien and Serena. I know they aren't really scouts, but it's easier than saying 'the scouts, Serena and Darien…" _

_Thanks for reviewing!  
__Rated M for Mature  
_**Just to be with you**

**Last time:**

"_Serena. This is very important. But I want you to know why I didn't tell you before hand. This is the biggest secret I've ever known. Only 3 people know myself, my mother and my father. Everyone else believes something different. Okay. Your father is not dead." Darien looked as Serena registered this news in her head._

"_My…. Father?"_

"Yes. Serena, please forgive me for not telling you earlier. I should have told you when we were on Earth but that was before… well that was before a lot of things happened. I would have told you, but then you left, and then everything was confusing here and I've been trying to tell you for days… don't hate me."

Serena slowly looked up at Darien who was pacing the room quickly. "Stop it." she said, her voice devoid of emotion, "Stop thinking of yourself. My father is alive. We have to save him. Now, right now. Let's leave right now and find him. He's all the matters."

Darien looked pained but he sat next to Serena and took her hands. "Serena, we can't. He's locked away in the arctic on Earth. There are hundreds of traps and dozens of guards. Not even I know the passwords to all the locks; they're all different. And what about the fate of both our planets? Your father has been there for over 3 years. He can last another couple of days. Think of the scouts, of your mother, of our planets and of me. Serena, we can't just go and get him. We would die. The best way is to defeat Termoilite and then my planet won't be under evil influences anymore. Please Ser, please just relax for a second and think about what we need to do. Nothing will get done if you die trying to do something ridiculous."

"Ridiculous!" Serena yelled at Darien. She started to cry furiously and pound on his chest. Darien just tried to hold onto her as she hit him as hard as she could. 'It's not ridiculous! My father's alive! You can't stop me! I… I… I … can't… I'll go… and…" Serena trailed off as she stopped hitting Darien and fell sobbing into his arms. She stayed like that for a time. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. Serena lost track of time. Eventually she calmed down and up at Darien with cold eyes. "Leave my room." Serena said; her words full of venom.

Darien sat on her bed silently; his eyes full hurt. "Is that really what you want?"

"Yes. Leave. We'll leave for Burakku Mūn tomorrow morning. Be ready. But as for you and me, we're not speaking." Darien stood up and left her room without a word. Serena felt tear well up in her eyes again. She fell crying onto her bed; eventually she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning 8 of the scouts, including Serena and Darien met up in the garden; Amara and Michelle were still missing. Serena and Darien wouldn't look at each other. The scouts didn't know the details but they could tell that there was a lot of tension between the two of them. All the scouts were transformed. Serenity told Serena what she had to say to transform from then on; the first transformation always had to be to protect something beloved to activate the silver crystal. Serena cringed when she thought of the word 'beloved'. Her beloved betrayed her. And now she had to go battle a man when all she wants is save her father.

Finally Amara and Michelle came running around the corner, holding hands.

"Sorry!" Amara said out of breath, "We sort of… got caught up in other things" She added with an embarrassed look at Michelle.

"Oh my god." Sailor Mars said, rolling her eyes.

"Its fine guys. Just transform now." Sailor Mercury said with a smile.

"Neptune Planet Power, Make-up!"  
"Uranus Planet Power, Make-up!"

In a flash of light the last two sailor scouts stood before them in their sailor gear.

"Alright everyone, lets go." Sailor Moon said in a quite and controlling voice.

"What's wrong with her?" Sailor Neptune asked Sailor Uranus in a whisper.

"No clue… maybe her and Darien had a fight."

"That's no good… we need both of them to be in top form. This could be the biggest fight of their lives!"

"Well, we'll just have to trust them."

The scouts all joined hands and focused on creating a circle of energy. They could feel the energy flowing through their hands. They could feel the energy mount higher and higher. This was Serena's first time ever doing this. Her mother tried for so long to protect her and not allow her to train. Now Serena wished that she had had more training. Serenity assured her that she was ready, that she had a natural power, but Serena felt unready and nervous. Then there was the issue between her and Darien. Just thinking about Darien's calm and emotionless answers and explanations made her blood boil. Sudenly she felt the energy raise higher and higher. She felt as though the energy could reach the stars all around them. Suddenly, as though on cue, all the sailors cried "Planet Teleport!" The girls and Darien felt a rushing of wind and as they clenched eachothers hands they saw that they were flying away. The scouts knew that their job wasn't over now. Now they had to concentrate on the location.

"Burakku Mūn, Burakku Mūn, Burakku Mūn" slowly and steadily the scouts began to chant the name of their destination. Suddenly, with a thud, the scouts landed on a harsh and cold planet. They picked themselves up and looked at their surroundings. No, it wasn't a planet. It was a moon. A moon of pure black. It circled a large green and blue planet. It was smaller than Serena's White Moon. It's surface was a black coal-like substance. No buildings could be seen but there were a series of mountains and hills and craters around them.

"Well," Sailor Moon said coldly, "I guess we better start looking."

The scouts split up into pairs and started to wonder around.

"Be sure to call over the intercom if you find anything!" Sailor Mercury called over as she walked away with Sailor Mars.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine!" Sailor Venus called back to her as her partner, Sailor Jupiter walked ahead, North. Sailor Saturn and Pluto headed over to the highest mountain in the South while Sailor Uranus and Neptune walked toward a dark forest in the East. That left Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

"Well, lets go Ser."

"Call me Sailor Moon." Serena said, walking towards the West.

Darien sighed. 'Well,' he thought 'this is going to be fun.'

**That's all for this time! I know not a lot happened but the next one will be the final or second last one!**

**Please Review, it's really nice to hear from you!  
And I love getting sugestions about what you would like to see happen!**


	17. The Sisters

**Just to be with you****  
****A Serena and Darien Love Story  
****I just want to send a special thanks to **_**BonitaChickia**__** supersaiyanx**_** and  
**_**Lady Razeli**_**: my most loyal reviewers! This one's for you!  
Oh and I know this message is going on forever, but whenever you see a big line across the page it's because we changed locations between the different groups. **

**Very brief re-cap:**  
The 10 scouts (Sailor moon, Tuxedo mask , Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto) are on Burakku Mūn.  
The scouts split up into pairs and started to wonder around the evil moon.  
Sailor Mercury was with Sailor Mars going South-West.  
Sailor Venus with Sailor Jupiter going North.  
Sailor Saturn and Pluto went to the mountains in the south  
Sailor Uranus and Neptune went to the dark forest in the East.  
That left Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.  
They walked off to the West grudgingly.

----------------------------------------

"Mars! Slow down a little! You're running too fast!" The short bluenette called to her speedy partner. Mercury was fast at math and swimming, but running wasn't her best sport. Mars slowed down to a jog.  
"But Mercury! If we slow down we won't find anything for years!"  
"Mars, give me a second and I'll use this 'computer' thing Serenity gave me to figure some stuff out." Mercury started to enter data into a little machine she held in her hands. It was light blue with the symbol of Mercury on it. It seemed to scan the area.  
"Well? Do you have anything yet?" Mars asked staring skeptically at the small computer.  
"Yes actually. There's a building ahead but more to the South. Lets check it out."  
Mercury started running ahead while Mars looked at her with admiration. 'Hum,' she thought as she started to take off after Mercury 'maybe those computer things are useful after all…'

----------------------------------------

"Venus what are you doing?" Sailor Jupiter asked the blond who was presently sniffing the ground avidly.

"I'm trying to smell the evil obviously!" she replied haughtily.

"Oh gods… this is going to be a long day."

----------------------------------------

"Pluto, are you okay?" Saturn asked her mentor who was looking worriedly at the mountains they were approaching.

"Yes… But I'm getting bad vibes from this mountain range… Something about it seems off."  
"I know what you mean, Pluto. Something doesn't seem right… as though it were made out of paper or something…"

----------------------------------------

The forest that the two outer scouts approached was hardly a forest at all. As Uranus and Neptune drew closer they saw that the forest was, in fact, a group of dead black trees whose gnarled branches entwined threateningly.

"You mean we're going in there?" Sailor Neptune asked her partner.

"If it helps us find Termoilite, in a word, yes." Uranus answered.

"Oh."

"Lets get going" Uranus urged her cutesy lover. They drew near the forest in silence.

----------------------------------------

Serena and Darien walked in silence. They couldn't see anything on the horizon for the longest time. Eventually, however, they spied a small bump. As they grew closer the bump became larger and larger. Eventually they reached it. The 'bump' was, in fact, the ruins of an elaborate temple. White columns and marble floorboards were crumbled around the fighting couple's feet.

"This would be almost beautiful if it wasn't so depressing." Darien was the first to speak. He wanted to end this fight between them but Serena wasn't budging. She understood why Darien was acting the way he was but she couldn't forgive him for keeping that secret or not allowing her to find her father.

"Please Serena, please answer me!" there was a long pause.

"Prince Darien, do you think our time would be better spent talking with one another or searching this temple?" Serena's icy tone sent a shiver down Darien's spine. How could she be so cold?

"Fine, but I refuse for us to be over because of this. I won't let you let go of me no matter what you say!"

"Pri-" Serena was cut off as Darien pulled her into him. A large knife whizzed past her face, narrowly missing her head. If Darien hadn't pulled her away at the last second she would have been killed.

"Who goes there?" Tuxedo Mask Asked, defending his Sailor Moon.

"Hahahaha…" A chorus of female voices greeted the couple.

----------------------------------------

Mercury and Mars finally arrived at the small building Mercury had spotted with her computer. It was a small-ish hut that was in shambles. It looked uninhibited but the two scouts decided to look around to be sure. The hut was completely empty except for a well in the middle of the room.

"Well that's weird." Stated Sailor Mars.

"Weird… and interesting. There must be something special about this well if someone went through the trouble of building a shack around it. Let me scan it with my computer."

Mars sat back as the bluenette fiddled with her computer.

"Just as I thought!" Mercury exclaimed triumphantly. "This isn't actually a well at all!"

----------------------------------------

"Venus! Cut it out! You are NOT going to find anything by sniffing the ground! Come on! Lets get going, this is ridiculous!"

"Oh come on Jupiter! You know that I have an extra-super sensitive nose for sniffing out evil!"

Suddenly the ground in front of Jupiter and Venus split as a creature emerged.

----------------------------------------

"Pluto! I'm getting cold… really cold, my bones are freezing!"

"I know, Saturn, I feel it too." Pluto and Saturn were standing at the base of the giant mountain range. She stepped up onto the slope of the mountain and immediately she felt a giant chill go up her spine.

"Pluto! Help!!" Pluto turned around and saw Sailor Saturn being held back by a woman-like creature. She was bright green and was connected to the earth through roots instead of feet. Her eyes were huge and black and she seemed to be wearing a bright yellow flower.

"Pluto, help, I feel… weak…" Saturn was drifting off in the arms of this vile woman.

"Who are you?" Pluto demanded. The creature only laughed.

----------------------------------------

'Uranus did you hear that?" Neptune was looking around worriedly.

"Yeah… it sounded like-" Uranus was cut off as a vine shot out of nowhere and circled around the blond scout's waist.

"Uranus!" Neptune screeched as she watched her love being squeezed. "Deep Submerge!" She shot towards where the vines seemed to be coming. There was a shriek and the vine around Uranus's waist loosened. She managed to struggle out of them and stood beside Neptune.

"Show yourself!" The angry blond shouted.

A woman like figure appeared. Her skin was brown and had large black eyes. Instead of feet she had roots attached to her feet. She seemed to be wearing a giant green leaf.

"Well, I guess now we fight." Uranus said with a smirk.

----------------------------------------

"Show yourselves!" shouted Prince Darien at the chorus of giggling female voices. Slowly two female creatures emerged from the darkness. They were identical with roots instead of feet and bright skin and hair. The first was a dark red and wore a large blue leaf around herself while the second one was a mustard-yellow and wore a brown bark-like covering.

"We are the Dark Moon Sisters." The creatures spoke in unison.

"I am the oldest, Blume." Spoke the red creature, "Me and my 5 sisters have been sent by our lord to destroy the invaders of this country."

"I am Fleur," Spoke the yellow one, "and unless you want to be in a lot of pain, I advise you to leave right now!"

"Never!" shouted Tuxedo mask and Sailor Moon in unison.

"Very well then," Blume spat back, "We will win!"

----------------------------------------

**Okay, that' it. sorry it took so long but I got such a writer's block for this chapter! The next one should be up sooner though. There's at least 2 chapters left though.  
Please review!  
(the more reviews I get the more likely I am to update! It's extortion, but whatever!)**

**-Sailor Josseme**


	18. The Prince

**Just to be with you  
****Please Review! Rated M for mature!  
****Thanks to my loyal reviews, I love you to death!  
****A Serena and Darien love story**.

**Last time**: _The scouts split up and were confronted by the Dark Moon Sisters.

* * *

_

"Mercury, what do you mean that well is more than a well?" Mars asked incredulously.

"Mars I have a feeling that if we jump in the well we won't end up in water! Come on!" Mercury encouraged, but before she could reach the well something came out of it. It was a woman with roots for feet, bright purple skin and deathly black eyes. She was wearing a red flower around her midsection with petals that extended outwards.

"I am Stieg, the youngest of the Dark Moon Sisters," the creature growled, "and now you will die!"

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Mars. She quickly drew an arrow of fire and cried "Mars Flame Sniper!" just before the arrow could hit Stieg, she disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Mercury asked, confused.

"I don't know, but I can sense her presence in the room… she's still here…"

"Quick," Mercury whispered, grabbing Mars' hand, "On three we jump in the well. One…" there were low giggles coming from the ground, "Two…" the earth below the Sailors' feet began to rumble, "THREE!" with that the girls jumped high and landed in the well just as Stieg emerged from the ground below them.

* * *

Venus and Jupiter were avidly fighting with the beast before them. The strange blue flower-like creature had introduced herself as Flor. Venus turned and faced her foe. She left the tunnel that she had dug herself and was standing on two root-like feet before the duo. Venus quickly shot out her love-me chain but the creature disappeared. 

"What just happened?" Jupiter asked, bewildered.

"I don't know… I think my love-me chain has a new ability! It turns things invisible before it touches them! Cool!" Venus was rambling on enthusiastically.

"Um, or maybe Flor can do that on her own…"

"Oh. Maybe."

"At any rate, lets go in that nice tunnel she left us. That should lead us straight to Termoilite!"

The blond and brunette quickly jumped into the tunnel before Flor could re-appear.

* * *

"I hate repeating myself." Pluto said with an icy glare. "Who. Are. You." She pronounced each word with careful emphasis. She was worried for Saturn who was still in the creature's grasp. 

"My name is Fiore, and I will be your guide! I do not wish to fight with either of you, I know your power. I am no fool. The young one can destroy this entire planet. I do not wish to experience this. However, my master does wish to meet you. So, please, follow me."

Pluto did not know what to do. She could not hurt Fiore while she was holding Saturn, but following her could be a trick. Fiore left her no option as she started to leave, taking Saturn with her. Pluto followed, defeated.

* * *

Uranus and Neptune readied themselves to fight against this strange brown creature. 

"My name is Bloem and I have no wish to fight you." The creature spoke with a rusty and hoarse voice.

"Then why are you here you over-grown daisy?" Uranus was getting frustrated.

"To lead you to my master. He wishes nothing more than to meet you."

Neptune whispered aside to Uranus, " Do you think we can trust her?"

"No," she replied, "But I think she will lead us to Termoilite." She turned to Bloem, "We will follow you. Please, lead the way."

"That won't be necessary," she growled as she put her long vine-like arms around the duo and dragged them underground with her.

* * *

Tuxedo Mask was ready to start fighting the strange sisters, but Sailor Moon held him back. 

"Darien, I can do this."

"Serena, what are you talking about! Let me do this. I can protect you."

"How sweet," Fleur spat at the couple. "What a sweet little pair you are! Well I might just have to separate you, won't I?" A long vine sped out of Fleur's arm and wrapped itself around Sailor Moon's waist.

"Serena!" Darien cried out, but before he could do anything the two of them disappeared into nothing. "Serena! No!"

* * *

"Mars! Mercury! What are you guys doing here?" Venus stared at her friends in amazement. After following the tunnel she and Jupiter fell off a large cliff and landed with a thud on a padded floor. A second later Mars and Mercury fell from the sky as well. They could not see the ceiling but it appeared to be very high up. 

"Jupiter? Venus? How did you get here?" Mercury asked in equal shock.

"Same way as you, straight onto our asses!" Jupiter joked.

"I don't think this is a time for jokes scouts, look where we are!" Mars gazed around the chamber. All the walls were stone except for one that was made of glass. It looked very thick and un-breakable, which was proved as each of the scouts pounded against it. On the other side of the glass was a throne room. But there was literally only a throne. The floor was stone with a large red carpet under the throne. Suddenly 4 more angels dropped from the sky.

"Uranus! Neptune! Pluto! Saturn! What are you doing here?"

"We were tricked! We followed this strange flower-girl thing and she threw us down here!" Uranus replied, furious.

"The same thing happened to us." Saturn said, looking at her feet.

"We've all been tricked, but now the main thing is that we need to find a way out." Neptune stated calmly.

"There's no way out…" came a small voice from the darkest corner of the room.

"Who's there?!" demanded Sailor Uranus.

Slowly, Darien emerged form the shadows. He'd de-transformed and stood in tattered clothing.

"What happened to you?" Raye asked her friend's lover.

"After they took her… 4 of them… came back to fight… I woke up here…" Darien said as blood dipped from his lip.

"What do you mean took her?" Mars demanded.

"Something's happening." Saturn stated in her calm and quiet voice. As she said that Sailor Moon appeared in the room with the giant thrown.

"I've waited for you for so long my darling Seriniala." A voice was heard from the throne. Slowly a figure began to emerge.

"Termoilite!" The 8 scouts gasped in unison. Darien simply stared at his love.

* * *

Sailor Moon was trying to figure out where she was. She stood in a large dark room with three stone walls and no visible ceiling. The fourth wall was a gigantic mirror (she could not see her friends because it was a two way mirror. All she could see was her reflection but her comrades could see everything that happened in the room). 

"I've waited for you for so long my darling Seriniala." A voice came from the throne in front of Serena. Slowly a man began to appear. He had long black hair and a hard, creased face. He looked young and old at the same time. He wore a long black robe and had a white scar along his left cheek.

"Are you… Termoilite?" Serena asked cautiously.

"Yes, that is one of my names. Though I was more commonly known as Prince Cronus. But now my beautiful princess, we may begin our life together. I've waited for so long, but I forgive you."

"What… what are you talking about?"

"Why Seriniala, don't tell me you forgot! All those years ago we were engaged. That Earthling got in the way, but now it's just me and you!"

"No! I don't know what you're talking about. Seriniala is my great-great-grandmother. She's the one you wronged so greatly! You were the one who tore the Earth and the Moon apart! You made her miserable by taking her love away from her!"

Prince Cronus frowned. "Now don't lie to me Seriniala! You know that you never loved that Endymite." He spat the word as though it pained his mouth to say it. "You love me. Endymite tricked you. He made you believe you loved him, what else could I do! I know deep in your heart you love me! What else could I do but start that war! I knew that once you saw him for the vile creature he was you would come back to me. And here you are, and here you'll stay."

"I will not stay with you!" Serena screamed at her captor.

Termoilite, or Prince Cronus, frowned. "I had hoped that I wouldn't need to do this, but if it's necessary…" he waved his arm in the air and snapped his fingers. Suddenly a long baton appeared in his hand. He waved it and Serena found that her gaze was fixed to it's golden head. Termoilite moved it around and around. Suddenly Serena was finding the prince very attractive. 'Why would I ever want to leave him?' she thought drowsily.

"That's right, now my princess, come here and sit beside me." Prince Cronus ordered gently.

"Oh course, my Lord." Serena replied happily. How lucky she was to have the opportunity to sit beside her long-lost lover!

* * *

On the other side of the glass Darien and the scouts could see and hear everything that was happening. Darien could feel the rest of the world go black as he focused on his darling Serena with her head on the lap of his hated enemy.

* * *

Haha! The next one is the last chapter! How did you like it?  
Please review!We're in the home-stretch!

-Sailor Josseme


	19. The End

Just to be With You  
The End

* * *

"Serena…" Darien could barely stay standing. 'I have to help her… I have to… I have to…' his world was turning black and fuzzy as he stared at his beloved resting happily on their enemy's lap. The other scouts looked at him worriedly.

* * *

Prince Cronus looked lovingly at his darling. His mind control spell had worked perfectly. Now the princess of the Moon was all his, and the silver crystal too. He leaned down to take it from her breast. Just as his fingers inched closer an electrical beam shot at him. 

"Ahh!" He cried in pain. 'I forgot. The silver crystal cannot be stolen, only given.' Cronus thought, sticking his fingers in his mouth.

"My Darling Princess,"

"Yes my Prince?" Serena looked lovingly up at her master.

"My dear, there is one thing in all the world I desire more than life. And you have the power to give it to me. Will you my darling?"

"Yes of course!" Serena was ecstatic that she could do something to help her love.

"Good! Now give me the Silver Crystal."

Serena twitched. "The… Silver… Crystal… but… Darien…"

Behind the glass Darien's heart leapt.

"That's right Serena! Remember our love! SERENA!"

Serena's head turned slowly to the mirror… "My…love…" She had this feeling… a feeling like she didn't belong on the lap of this man… that her real love was somewhere else… somewhere near…

"My love… give me the crystal. Now." Cronus was getting frustrated. 'Why isn't she giving me the crystal? We're in love, why doesn't she give me the crystal! Together we could rule the universe!' he thought confusedly.

Serena looked back at Cronus. Suddenly she shot out her hands at the mirror. With a crash a wave of energy was shot at it. It shattered into a million tiny pieces. All of a sudden the scouts and Darien were running towards her.

"Darien…" Serena whispered, looking as though she was about to faint.

"My Serena!" Darien gasped. She remembered him!

"No, my Seriniala you idiot! None of you can take her away from me again!" Cronus stood, still holding a shaking Serena in his arms. She looked at though her mind was splitting in half. Her face was pale and her Sailor Moon clothing disappeared. She was naked, with only a few ribbons around her.

"Give her to me!" Darien cried out "She's going to die! Take the spell off of her!"

"No!" Cronus cried. His hair was changing, turning a light grey and his face was beginning to wrinkle "You don't understand! I love her! I've loved her for 250 years! No one can take away my Seriniala!" Cronus was steadily aging and his limbs were getting bony and weak.

Serena suddenly snapped awake. She turned her head slowly towards Cronus. "I am not yours." Cronus was so surprised that he dropped her on the hard stone floor.

"My… love…" Cronus was withering away to nothing. He was a crumpled old man on the floor. His gaunt face looked up at his love. Serena knelt down to meet him. "My love… I'm… sorry… I shouldn't…" Cronus was becoming more and more crumpled.

"I forgive you." Serena knelt down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She stood up in front of him, smiling.

"That's… not… enough… my love… If I can't… love you…. No one… can!" With that Cronus shot a black beam of energy at the princess. Serena braced herself for death, but she didn't die. She looked up and saw her love sheltering her from the blast.

"NO!" Serena cried in anguish. Darien lay on the floor, barely moving. Cronus disintegrated and only a voice was left.

"My last gift to you, my princess." With a cackle of laughter Prince Cronus was gone forever.

Serena ran over to Darien's body. "Darien! No! You're not dieing! You're not! I won't let you! Please Darien, you can't leave me!"

"My… princess." Darien coughed hard and looked up at his love. Blood trickled from his mouth. "My… love… I'm so sorry... but I have to… leave you now…" the room was beginning to shake hard.

"Serena! Without Cronus' energy this place is going to collapse! We have to leave!" Raye shouted at her princess.

Serena said nothing, she just bent over the dieing form of Darien. Her only love. With that thought the Silver crystal at her still naked breast began to shine. Suddenly Serena was clad in a white flowing dress with shell sleeves and gold trimming. Rocks were falling from the sky but of them were hitting her or her love. The crystal radiated white energy. "My love. You will not die." Serena bent down and kissed Darien lightly on the lips. Serena fainted on top of him. 'He must live…' the young princess thought before her world turned black.

* * *

Serena awoke in her bed in the palace. She was wearing a clean white gown and the light from outside showed that it must have been about mid-day. Serena looked around her. She was alone in her room. She felt as though there was some reason why she felt sad. Suddenly the memories of her battle filled her mind. She jumped up from the bed with a scream. "Darien!" she cried. With that she fell back onto the bed, her room was spinning. The door opened quickly and Amy came in. "Serena! You're awake, that's wonderful. You've been sleeping for almost a week now. Get back into bed, you're certainly not strong enough to walk yet, but it seems as though you figured that out for yourself." 

Serena looked up into her friend's patient face and slowly got back into bed. "But Amy…" Tears filled Serena's eyes. "Is… he…"

Amy smiled gently down at her friend and princess. "Yes Serena. He's alive. You saved him. Actually he's been sitting by your side all week, barely leaving to go to the washroom. I only just convinced him a few hours ago to sleep in his own room."

More tears filled Serena's eyes. Only these were tears of joy. They left gleaming trails down her cheek as Serena truly realized that her love was awake and in the castle at this very moment.

"Amy, I got four hours of sleep, can I stay with Serena now?" Darien's voice came from the hallway as he strolled into Serena's room.

"Ask her yourself." Amy said with a smile. Darien froze in the doorway.

"Serena…" He whispered. He ran over and put his head on her lap. Tears fell from his eyes. "You're… back…"

Serena was crying harder now. "You're… alive…"

Amy quietly slipped out the door, 'I'll leave them alone for a while…' she thought, embarrassed.

The couple stayed together for hours, talking about everything.

"Tell me what happened when I fainted." Serena asked in a whisper.

"Well, you passed out just as I woke up. The whole castle was shaking and falling apart. The silver crystal was floating in the air above you. I picked you up and suddenly all 10 of us were flying though space to the moon. Then we rushed you to your room and Amy worked wonders on you. She is really a wonderful doctor. But then I went away for a little while. But I'm not sure if I should tell you why yet. Maybe I should let you get better…"

"Darien! You have to tell me now!" Serena pouted. He laughed at her cute little face and said, "Alright, but I'd prefer to show you. Let me go for a second. You'll understand. Give me 5 minutes."

A few minutes later Darien returned.

"Well?" Serena asked. Just then a tall, blond man came into her room. He had a few wrinkles on his 43 year old face and a streak of white in his blond hair. He had a broad smile on his face and light blue eyes.

"Dad…" Serena looked at her father who she hadn't seen in years.

"My little Rini…"

* * *

"Push Serena! Push! You can do this!" Darien was coaching his wife from beside her bed. She was holding his hand so tightly that he thought it would fall off. 

"I see a head!" came Amy's voice from the end of the bed. "Oh and shoulders, a tummy, feet, and… it's a girl!"

"A girl?" Serena said, a smile splashed across her tired face.

"Oh baby! You did it babe! We have a daughter! And on our one-year anniversary too!" Darien was getting into cheerleader mode. He couldn't believe his wife had just given birth to a beautiful little baby girl. She was crying a high pitched little cry. She had white skin, light pink hair and red eyes, like her grandmother.

"What should we call her darling?" Serena asked as Amy handed her her little girl.

"I don't know… what do you think?"

"How about… Rini?"

"Rini? I like it." Darien looked down at his new daughter, "Little Rini, you're life is going to be perfect. I've waited all my life Just to be With You."

The End


End file.
